


The Kinda Fake but also Maybe Real Boyfriend

by Chrysanthinum



Series: TKFBAMRB verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel is endgame don’t panic, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, defensive dean, it’ll just be dramatic getting there, they need time to be stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: From a writing prompt I saw that I slightly deviate from.You're at a fancy party when suddenly someone unknown approaches and hugs you."What the hell??""I'm sorry man but there's this woman who won't stop hitting on me, so to get away from her I said I was gay. Sooo congratulations you're my boyfriend now. By the way, what's your name?""Do I have any say in the matter?""Nope""Fuck my life""Hahaha, don't look so excited. I'll thank you properly later."How?""You say it, bro""Just take me to burger king once we're out of here, the food here is horrible."





	1. How it all starts

Cas and Charlie were having drinks at a new bar they’d been hearing so much about, Purgatory, and Charlie was going on about a new girl she’d been seeing, Gilda.

“I swear to God she’s not even human! The things she can do with her tongue is magic, Cas!” Cas chuckled at his friend.

“That’s a little TMI for me Charlie, but I’m glad that you have a good time with her.” As Cas went to take another sip of his beer somebody knocks into him, making him spill some of it down his front. He turns around to give whoever bumped him a piece of his mind “What the hel-“

“I’m sorry man but you gotta help me.” The man rushes out, grabbing Cas by the shoulders, either to steady him or to show how much he needed help he didn’t know. “There’s this woman who won’t stop hitting on me, so to get away from her I said I was gay. Sooo, congratulations, you’re my boyfriend now.” The man said, nervously looking around the bar to make sure the woman who kept hitting on him wasn’t near. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Do I have a say in the matter?” Asked Cas, wondering what name this guy would pick for him to go by.

The stranger looked him up and down, Charlie was laughing behind Cas, finding the whole thing amusing. “Make a name up, I don’t care.”

“Fuck my life.” Cas muttered, setting his drink on the bar.

“Ha-ha, don’t look so excited.” the man said sarcastically “I’ll thank you properly later.”

Just then a woman in a dress that’s way too dressy for the bar they were in swooped in between Castiel and his new fake boyfriend. “Dean, there you are,” Cas was glad to put a name to the face. “Where have you been hiding?” She asks with an exaggerated pout of her lips, running her finger up and down the man, Dean’s his mind corrected, chest.

“Actually,” Dean says, lightly pushing her hand away from him. “I was just talking to my boyfriend before you so rudely interrupted us. Amara, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend”

“Castiel.” Cas intervened before Dean could panic and pick a name himself

, “my name is Castiel,” He gave her an overly sweet smile and offered his hand to shake. She looked down at his hand like it would’ve been the most disgusting thing in the world to touch. Retracting his hand Cas told her “well then, if you wouldn’t mind we’d like to get back to our conversation.” Looking between the two men, she huffed then turned on her heel and walked away.

“She’s cute,” Charlie piped up when Amara was out of earshot, checking her out as she walked away.

“You have a girlfriend, did you forget that all of a sudden?” Cas asked, picking up his drink again and taking a long sip of it, side eyeing his friend when she responded.

“A little flirting doesn’t hurt anything, Cassie. Good luck with whatever is going on here” She said, waving her hand between the two men and walking away.

Dean and Cas just stared at each other for a moment. “So how?” Cas asked.

Dean raised two fingers to get the bartenders attention and ordered four shots. “How what?” He queried back, confused by the random question. The shots he ordered were placed down in front of him and he slid two of them to Cas.

“How will you repay me?”

“Whatever you want, dude. You saved my ass back there, she wouldn’t leave me alone.” Dean shook his head and downed a shot.

Cas shrugged, “Just take me to get some food once we’re out of here and we’ll call it even.” He informs, raising his shot glass to Dean for a toast.

“You got yourself a deal, dude.” Dean raised his glass and clinked their drinks together before drinking. “Nice fake name by the way, that was a weird one.”

“Actually, that is my real name. I was named after the angel of Thursday, Cassiel.”

Dean’s face reddened slightly as he spluttered around the shot he just took. “Shit dude, I didn’t mean to make fun of your name or anything.” He started rubbing the back of his neck, “Just that I’ve never heard it before and I assumed it was made up.”

Cas chuckled at the obvious embarrassment on Dean’s face. “It’s fine, it is a very odd name. I’d do the same if I had never heard it before.”

“Yeah, still sorry though. So anyway, what do you say we go get some food? I’m starving.” Dean suggested, throwing a few bills onto the bar to pay for the drinks and shrugging into a leather jacket.

“Sounds good to me.” Agrees Cas, waiting for Dean to be ready.

“Don’t you wanna go tell your friend that you’re leaving?” Dean asks, pointing in the general direction that Charlie went when she followed Amara.

“She’ll be fine, she’s on a mission right now and I don’t want to throw her off her game.” He waved his hand flippantly. “There’s a Denny’s just a couple blocks from here, I could go for a walk anyway.”

Dean just nodded an affirmative as they walked out of the bar. “I left my baby at home anyway, wasn’t sure how much I was going to be drinking tonight.”

Cas stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head to stare at the other man who had stopped just ahead of him when he noticed Cas stop walking. “Please, for the love of God tell me that ‘baby’ is a pet name for a car and you didn’t leave and actual baby alone at your house.”

Dean bursts out laughing, throwing his head back and Cas relaxes slightly at the reaction. Nobody would react like that when they abandon a child.

After a minute Dean had calmed down and was able to respond. “’Baby’ is what I call my car, Cas. There isn’t some poor kid sitting at home alone while I’m out having fun so no need to worry.”

“That’s good to know, otherwise I’d have to kick your ass if you did something like that.” Cas joked.

“Well you could certainly try, but I don’t think you’d get very far.” Dean joked back, bumping his shoulder into Cas’.

Laughing at Dean they continue the short walk to Denny’s making idle conversation along the way. When they get into the restaurant Dean picks a booth and sits down, Cas sliding in across from him and wiggles around, trying to get comfortable in the plastic seat.

A waitress comes out to gives them menus and takes their drink orders. Dean immediately hands the menu back to her. “I don’t really need this, I’ll have a coke and a bacon cheeseburger with everything on it. Thanks sweetheart.” Dean says, winking at the unimpressed waitress.

Shaking his head with a small smile Cas hands his menu back as well. “I’ll take the bacon slamburger with a water, please.” The waitress takes the menus and walks away to put in their orders and get their drinks for them.

“So tell me about yourself Dean.” Cas requests, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

Dean leans back into the back of the bench and throws an arm over the back of it before responding. “My name is Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius and I like frisky women and long walks on the beach.” He supplied with a smirk on his face. “How about you?”

Cas smiled at Dean’s, admittedly poor, attempt to help Cas to get know him a little better but he let it pass. He didn’t need to delve into this man’s personal life anyhow. “Well, I’m a Virgo,” he started poking fun at Dean, “I like attractive men and sleeping in as much as I can.”

Dean nodded his head accepting the answer as it was, then something seemed to have crossed his mind. He leaned forward so he was slightly leaning over the table to talk to Cas.

“Does that mean you’re actually gay, you weren’t just pretending back at the bar?”

“Yes?” Cas answered cautiously, ready for the man across from him to get up and leave because he wasn’t just pretending to be gay and that he actually is.

Cas jumped when Dean slapped his hand on the table and pushed himself back into an upright position. “Damn, I’m good!” He hollered, grabbing the attention of the few customers and wait staff that were there. “Bumping into an actual gay guy to be my fake boyfriend, that’s just a stroke of luck.”

They continued to talk and get to know each other a little better until their food came out and they started to eat in a companionable silence. After they had finished their burgers and the check came out they both reached for it at the same time.

“Dean it’s fine, I can take care of it.” Cas assured the other man.

“Come on Cas, it’s my treat remember. You save my ass, I buy you food. Quid pro quo, dude.” Cas let go of the check after that and let Dean have it.

“I almost forgot about that, thank you Dean.” He thanked. “At least let me get the tip then.” He said, digging a few dollars out of his wallet and placing them under his drink.

Dean threw a few bills down onto the table to pay for their food. “Not a problem man, I said I’d repay you; and tonight has actually been fun.” Dean said, getting up from the booth to go.

“Did you not expect it to be fun after we left the bar?”

“I didn’t think it wasn’t going to be fun, I just didn’t know what to think about how tonight would turn out. For all I know you could’ve been a boring stick in the mud.” They were both standing now, not even two feet apart waiting to leave. “Actually,” Dean put his finger up to tell Cas to hang on as he grabbed the pen that had been left on the table in case he paid with a card and pulled Cas’ arm toward him before writing his phone number on it. “In case you ever need a favor in return, just give me a holler m’kay?”

Looking down at the number on his hand Cas looked at Dean, perplexed. “You bought me two shots, dinner and now you give me your phone number if I need a future favor in return? You must have really hated her.”

“I really really do.” Dean admits. “I’m gonna go ahead and catch a cab home, wanna share one, split the fare?”

“No that’s fine, I should head back to the bar. I know Charlie is still there and I need to make sure she gets home fine, I’m good to drive by now so I’ll just take her car to go back to my place. Thank you for an enjoyable night, Dean.” He ended, nodding his head in thanks.

“Same to you, Cas. You use that number if you ever need to, I’ll catch you around.” Dean smiles and with that he leaves the restaurant to hail a cab, leaving Cas to program the number into his phone. Just in case he needs it.


	2. A Favor Repayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' old flame is coming back to town and he needs someone to help make him jealous

Cas had called Charlie at six o’clock in the morning freaking out when he heard who was coming to town. She’s been with him for hours now trying to help him get idea of what to do but she could only do so much for him.

“Cas you know that if I could then I would in a heartbeat, but he already knows I’m a lesbian through and through so he’d never fall for it!” Charlie says, apologetic.

“Damnit, you’re right. I don’t know what to do Char, he’s probably slept with a hundred people by now and I haven’t even dated one person since him!” Cas was pacing back and forth in his tiny kitchen trying to think of something that could help him.

“What about the guy from the bar?” Charlie asks excitedly.

Cas stops pacing and turns toward his best friend. “What are you talking about?”

“The guy from the bar that you pretended to be the boyfriend of! You told me after you guys left that you went out and he gave you his phone number and if you ever needed a favor then he’d help you out, it’s perfect!” Charlie was on her feet and reaching into Cas’ back pocket and grabbing his phone before he could stop her.

He tries to grab his phone out of her hands but she keeps pulling it just out of his reach. “It’s been months Charlie, I highly doubt he even remembers it. It’d be useless.”

Charlie lowers her hand with the phone and sighs in defeat, poking at the phone in her hands “You’re right, it’s been too long, he probably wouldn’t care anymore. You obviously don’t care anymore either, I mean… it’s not like you kept his number this whole time so whether you want to tell yourself that it’s useless or not why don’t you ask him anyway!” Charlie exclaims and only then does Cas realize that Charlie found Dean’s number in his phone and was dialing it.

“Charlie, no!”

She set the phone on the table and put it on speaker, Cas was about to hang up the call when someone answered.

“Hello?” There was no mistaking that voice, the same voice of the man who was his boyfriend, albeit fake, for a few minutes. “Hello?” the voice said again, slightly more irritated this time.

“Dean?” Cas asked. “It’s Castiel, from the bar a few months ago? I don’t know if you remember me but I wa-“

“Cas!” Dean yelled through the phone, excitement evident in his voice. “How the hell are ya man?”

Cas couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at being remembered by this beautiful man. “Good, I’ve been good. I was actually calling because I had a favor to ask of you. Feel free to say no! I was just wondering… if maybe you would consider..”

“Damnit Cas quit stalling!” Charlie yelled at him, she grabbed the phone off the table and took it off speaker to talk to Dean herself. “Cas wants to cash in his favor and needs you to be his fake boyfriend for a couple of days.”

Cas could feel his face heating up, he didn’t know what Dean was saying on the other end but either way it was making him nervous. Pretending to be gay for a few second is a lot different than pretending to be gay for a couple of days, there’s no way Dean would say yes to this. He would just have to face Balthazar and let his ex-boyfriend know that he’s not as desirable as he is.

Cas was brought out of his head when Charlie threw his phone on the table next to him. “He said he’ll do it! I gave him your address so he can pick you up for lunch today so you two can hash things out about how to go about this.”

Plopping himself down into one of his table chairs he puts his hands in his face. Charlie takes the only other seat left and puts her hand on his back.

“This is never going to work Charlie.” Cas moans into his hands.

“What are you talking about? You and Dean made it work last time.” She consoled him.

“Yeah and that Amara chick was probably halfway to drunk off her ass, I’m sure she would’ve believed anything at that point.”  He said, taking his face out of his hand to glare at Charlie.

She pats his back a couple of times before withdrawing her hand and standing from the chair. “You two will do just fine, I’m sure of it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m starving so I’m going to go home and make myself something to eat. You should probably shower and get ready.”

Cas tilted his head, confused as to what he had to get ready for since he didn’t work today. “Get ready for what?”

Charlie sighs and rolls her eyes at him. “It’s like you don’t listen to me at all. Dean is coming to get you for lunch in like half an hour, so get up and make yourself not gross.” Pulling Cas up from his chair she gives him a kiss on the cheek and starts to leave. “I only say that because I love you!” She hollers before leaving his apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Looking at the clock he realized that it’s almost noon so he walks to his bathroom to take a quick shower and shave. Just as he’s leaving the bathroom he hears a knock on his front door, throwing the towel he was using to rub his hair dry in the general direction of his couch he goes to open the door and is greeted with the beautiful man he met all those months ago.

“Dean.” Cas breathes out, staring at the man and taking in the fact that he actually got the chance to be around him again. Dean cleared his throat, making Cas realize he’d been staring a bit too long.

“We should probably get going, I don’t know about you but I am starving!” Dean laughed.

“Oh of course, let me just grab my keys.” He leaves the door open and Dean takes a couple of steps in, looking around and nodding his head in approval of the small and cute apartment. “Okay I’m ready.” Cas said, coming back shoving a wallet into his back pocket with a set of keys in his other hand.

Dean walked out of the apartment first so that Cas could lock the door behind them. “I know this great steak place that you need to know of if we’re gonna be dating.” Dean teased, looking over and smiling at Cas.

“Sounds great, I can always go for a good steak.” Cas smiled back.

-_-_-_-_-

They had just walked into the restaurant that Cas saw was called The Roadhouse walking right past the ‘please wait to be seated’ sign. “Dean there was a sign, we’re not supposed to seat ourselves.”

Dean shrugged “They know me here, it’s fine.” He picked a booth for them and sat down on one side, Cas taking the other as Dean slid a menu over to him.

“You’re not going to look at one?” Cas noticed after Dean hadn’t taken a menu for himself.

“No, like I said I’m a regular here. That’s why they know me, we’re practically family.” Cas raised a questioning eyebrow but decided to let it go.

He was still looking over the menu when he could feel another presence walk up to the table, he looked up just in time to see an older blonde woman come up and smack Dean in the back of the head. Before he could speak up and say something to her she started talking to Dean.

“Dean Winchester did you forget how to read? You’re lucky I don’t beat some patience into you right here in front of everybody!” She chastised, hand on her hip.

“Hey, Ellen. How’ve you been? You look amazing as ever.” Dean smiled, seeming completely unfazed that he was just mildly assaulted by the woman.

He was awarded with another slap to the back of the head. “You better learn your damn manners boy and introduce me to your friend here.” She motions toward, Cas.

“Ellen, this is my boyfriend Castiel. Cas for short.” He smiled across at Cas and winked at him, making the man blush.

Ellen extends her hand, “Nice to meet you boy, my name is Ellen Harvelle and this is my place. You’re welcome here any time, honey. Now what can I get you boys, I assume the usual for you Dean?” Dean nods his head. “One angus burger with everything on it and a beer, Cas?”

“Uhm.. well I was gonna go with a steak but that burger actually sounds really good so I’ll have the same.”

“A man after my own heart.” Dean comments, the lady ignored him so Cas did as well.

Cas nods his head in thanks to Ellen before she walks away to put the orders in. “Dean what the hell! You just told her I was your boyfriend!” Cas whispered as loud as he could.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be? Figured I might as well get used to calling you that now if we’re gonna spend the rest of this weekend like we are.” It sounded so nonchalant and easy when it was put that way.

“Yes, and thank you for committing to it but these are people you know, they’re not just some random person that you’ll be acting in front of. What will they think of you waltzing in here with a boyfriend all of a sudden? You’re not gay, Dean!” He reminds him.

Dean laughs. “They’re family, Cas. They know I’m not gay and even if I was they wouldn’t care, that’s what family is for. I’ll explain everything to them at some point but right now if they think we’re actually dating then that might help us for when your old boyfriend shows up and they can vouch for us.”

Cas nods his head. “Okay fine, I guess you’re right.”

Just then two beers get slammed on the table in front of them. “Did I head that _the_ Dean Winchester has a _boy_ friend? I never thought I’d see the day.” Another blonde who looked strikingly similar to the other one, Ellen, Cas reminded himself, exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning like she just won the lottery and looking between the two at the table. She thrust her hand out toward Cas. “My name is Jo, you already met my mom Ellen.” She looks Cas up and down as much as she can with him sitting and his lower half not visible. “Damn, you’re good looking, no wonder you’re the one to turn our guy to bat for the other team.”

“Jo, you’re making him uncomfortable. Knock it the hell, off.” 

“I was complimenting him, that’s all.” She pouted.

“He’s gay, he doesn’t care about compliments from women, buzz off.” Dean excused her from the table and she made a kissy face at Cas before walking off to another table.

“That wasn’t necessary Dean, she wasn’t bothering me.”

“No, she was bothering me though. That’s what she does every time I’m here, can only take to much of her.” Dean shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer. “So tell me something about this Balthazar guy your friend told me about. You guys used to date, that’s about all I know.”

Cas sighed, he knew he’d have to tell Dean something sooner or later.

“Balthazar and I used to live together and we were, or I thought we were, in love. We had been dating for three years, he was the first person I ever slept with. I was happy. He met my family, the ones that still talk to me anyway, we went on vacations together. One night he took me to this really fancy restaurant, we were both dressed nice so as not to look out of place when were there. I was so happy, he ordered wine and told me to get whatever I want from the menu no matter how expensive because it was his treat.” Cas had to stop for a minute and blink away unshed tears in his eyes before continuing. “The whole night was perfect. He held my hand and kissed me, made love to me that same morning. I thought he was going to propose.” Cas let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I was so stupid. After we finished eating and he paid the bill we were just sitting there talking… and he broke up with me. Right there in front of everyone, then he walked out and left me there a sobbing mess with all eyes on me.”

Tears had escaped Cas’ eyes by this point but he didn’t care enough to wipe them off his face. Dean reached across the table and grabbed Cas’ hand in his, bringing it to the middle to the table to hold while he used his free hand to wipe the tears off his face for him.

“Dean Winchester what in the hell have you done to this poor boy?” Ellen demanded, placing their food on the table in front of them. Cas laughed and smiled up at Ellen.

“He didn’t do anything, I promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

Giving a stern look in Dean’s direction she turned back to Cas. “If he ever does then you let me know and I’ll personally kick his ass to kingdom come for ya.” She ran her hand down Cas’ face giving him a soft, motherly smile and walked away.

“Cas I am so sorry that happened to you.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Dean. Absolutely none of that was your fault.” Cas shook his head, withdrawing his hand from Dean’s and wiping his face just to make sure he didn’t look like a complete mess. “Anyway, we need to learn some more about each other if we’re going to be dating this weekend.” Cas tried making the conversation more jovial than it had been a moment before.

Dean nodded his head, tucking into his burger and continuing to talk with his mouth full. “When’s your birthday?”

Cas grimaced at seeing the chewed food in Dean’s mouth. “September 14th, when is yours?”

“January 24th. How many sibling do you have? I Have one younger brother, his name is Sammy and he’s a giant moose of a person.”

Cas smiled at the description. “I have four siblings, Lucifer, Michael, Anna and Gabriel. The only one who still talked to me after finding out I was gay was Gabriel. Though Balthazar insisted he meet them and apparently they were fine with him being gay, just not me.”

“Don’t think about him, Cas. This is our date, he has no room here.”

“Okay, you’re right I’m sorry.” The both continued the questioning as they ate their lunch.

“How long have we been together?” Dean asked.

Cas had to pause at that. “Over a year I guess? We’d have to come up with an anniversary because he knows I would never forget one of those.” He shook his head at himself.

“That’s easy, April 12th.” Cas stopped eating.

“Where did you get that date from?”

“That was when we met at the bar so we can say we just recently celebrated out one year anniversary.” Dean threw his napkin down on his now empty plate. “Seems easy enough to me. The day we met then tac on a year to it, boom, dating for over a year.”

“I can’t believe you remember the day we met.” Cas was astounded, he didn’t even remember that. Mostly because he thought he’d never see the man again, but still.

“Of course I do, how can I forget the man that saved my ass?”

“Well when you put it like that.” Cas mocked.

Dean smiled at the tone. “So are you done eating then?” Cas nodded his head. Dean threw few bills one the table as he had the last time to pay the bill.

“Dean it’s fine, I’ll pay for it. You got it last time and this time you’re the one helping me so it’s the least I could do for you.”

Dean waved him away. “No big, just doing what anybody else would do for their boyfriend.” They both got up from the booth and Dean saluted a goodbye to Ellen and Jo as they were leaving. He held the door open for Cas so he could walk through first.

All in all it was good night, Cas thought. He waited for Dean to leave the restaurant too since Dean was his ride home after all and when they started walking back to Dean’s car he heard a loud call of “Cassie!” from a very familiar British voice behind him.

“Shit, Balthazar.” Cas muttered, just loud enough for him to be heard by Dean and himself. They both turned around, Cas with a fake smile and Dean with scowl on his face.

“Hello, Balthazar.”


	3. Off to a Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is an ass and Dean's a good actor

“I thought you weren’t going to be in town until tomorrow morning, what are you doing here early?” he tried to keep the smile on his face but it probably looked more like a grimace than anything.

Balthazar closed the gap between them to wrap his arms around his ex, Cas standing with his arms locked at his sides. “It’s so good to see you too, Castiel.” He pulled his arms back and took a few steps away. “Besides, I thought you’d be a tad more excited to see your favorite boyfriend. I’m sorry, did I say favorite? I meant only boyfriend.” Balthazar laughed at his own joke at Cas’ expense.

Dean cleared his throat. “Actually, I think that’d be me.” He straightened his back and stared the other man down, extending his hand. “Dean Winchester, and you would be?” he inquired, as if he didn’t already know who the man was. Balthazar didn’t take the hand proffered hand so Dean retracted it with a shrug.

A big smile started to creep up onto the brits face, making Cas incredibly nervous. He couldn’t have figured it out already. “Oh Cassie, you think I’m actually buying this? Hiring someone date you just to try and make me jealous or something. That’s pathetic, even for you. But I must admit” he looked Dean up and down, “you picked a real looker. How much was he, think he’ll let me have a go?” he cocked a brow, a smirk on his face.

The jig was up, that was quicker than Cas thought it would happen but all he had left to do now was apologize then go home and wallow in self-pity. “Listen, I ju-“

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Dean roared, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him to stand slightly behind the bigger man. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. I’m not being paid to date him and you have no right whatsoever to talk to Cas like that!” Still holding Cas’ hand, he turned around and got in close and put his free hand on the side of his neck to seem more intimate. “Are you okay?” he said, just loud enough that he knew Balthazar would be able to hear it. Cas’ eyes went wind before he remembered they were supposed to look like they were dating and he calmed down and nodded his head. “Good, let’s go home okay?” then Dean did the last thing that Cas would have expected, he kissed his forehead and turned them both away from the third man, leaving him stunned in their wake and going to Dean’s car.

Dean opened the passenger door for Cas just in case Balthazar was still watching them and then went around to let himself in. “Thank you, Dean. For everything you’ve already done for me these past few hours alone. Introducing me as your boyfriend to your family, paying for dinner, standing up for me, just… everything.” He was looking down at his hands in his lap while Dean drove.

“It’s not a problem, Cas. Honestly. Do you know any places he likes to hang out here in town so we know to avoid them tomorrow?” He glanced at Cas before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him.

Cas’ head snapped to the other man in the drivers seat. “You still want to do this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I told you I’d help you out with dickbag back there.”

“Yeah, but I just assumed that after tonight and you mostly proving that we are together you’d be on your way.” He explained.

“Hell no, I’m gonna stick with you all weekend. You’re stuck with me, through thick and thin sweetheart!” Dean laughed, slapping Cas’ knee before sobering rather quickly. “Actually that’s something married couples do, not dating couples. I’ll figure it out though, it’ll be fine.”

Cas laughed, his smile lasting until he got back to his place. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He poked his head back through the car door to say after he’d gotten out.

“Yep, how do you feel about breakfast say around nine-ish? I can pick you up.”

Cas nodded his head. “Sounds good to me.” He stepped back and watched as Dean waved goodbye and drove off before heading into his apartment building. When he goes to unlock his door it opens by itself and he’s being pulled into his apartment.

Before he has any time to panic Charlie is on him and bombarding him with question. “How did it go?”

“It was fine.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like him?”

“So much.”

Charlie paused. “I knew it! I knew you liked him, tell me everything! Did you let him know? Does he like you back? Did you guys kiss and ride off into the night magically in love? Tell me, Cas! Why aren’t you talking?!”

He looked at her, she was ecstatic. “We saw Balthazar.” Her face fell and she maneuvered him onto the couch and gently sat down right next to him, angling her body so she could see his face.

When she next talked she was more serious than before “Tell me everything.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“That is so romantic!” Charlie squealed when he finished telling her what had happened.

“All he did was stick up for me, it’s not romantic. You do that for me whenever the situation warrants it, and that’s not romantic.” He scoffed.

“No, not just him sticking up for you, of course that part too, but how he introduced you to his friends as his boyfriend,”

“He just did it so it would seem more believable if it was brought up at a later point.”

“He could’ve easily called them to let them know but instead he announced it in front on people, and how he held you hand when you told him about that prick Balthazar breaking up with you in front of everyone, swoon!” she put a dramatic hand to her chest and tilted her head back.

“He was comforting me because I was crying, any decent person would’ve done it.”

“Fine, then what about when he kissed your forehead in front of Balthazar after telling him off? Normal people don’t do that to people they hardly know. Especially not if they’re straight and could’ve easily just walked away.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“….yeah that was weird,” he admitted, “but he’s not gay Charlie! He’s simply repaying a favor and helping me out a lot!” she just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, the point is that you totally like each other.” There was a knock on the door which Charlie got up to answer. “I bet that’s him right now, coming back to proclaim his love unto you.” She swung the door open wide with a dramatic flourish only to reveal Cas’ ex. “You’re definitely not Dean.” She said, disgust in her voice.

“Charlie dear, how wonderful to see you. I haven’t interrupted anything have I?” he raised a brow and waltzed into the apartment uninvited.

“Actually you did. We were just talking about how amazing Dean is and how much we all hate you.” She informed, crossing her arms.

“Oh I’m sure that’s not true. Our dear little Cassie hear could never hate me, could you, love?” He looked over at Cas who just lowered his head. “That’s what I thought.”

“Why don’t you just leave Balthazar? Nobody wants you here and Cas needs to get up early in the morning anyway, him and his _BOYFRIEND_ are going on a breakfast date and he needs to look good and well rested.”

“Oh right, the brute that is pretending to be his boyfriend to make me jealous. Well done on getting Charlie in on it too, you must really want this whole ruse to work.” Cas felt as if he’d been silent long enough.

“She’s right, this is my apartment and nobody invited you to be here so you need to get out” Balthazar was ushered out the door, “Why did you even come here in the first place?”

“Well I had to see if he was here obviously.” He looked around the apartment as if searching for the other man. “He didn’t even take advantage of you on the first date, what a gentleman that one is.”

“It was not our first date nor will it be our last, I’m not dating you anymore I’m dating him and you need to stay out of it!” Cas slammed the door in his face locked it behind him. Charlie gave him an appreciative look.

“I am so proud of you, you would’ve never talked to him like that when you were dating. Dean is a good influence on you, I think you should keep him.”

He groaned in response and opened his front door again and gestured out of it. “As much as I love you I don’t need this right now and I do need to get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” They bid their goodbyes and Cas headed to bed.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

The next morning he was more nervous than he should’ve been. It was just breakfast and it would be the third time going out to eat with this guy and it would be exactly the same as before. He showered and made himself a cup of coffee, putting on the news to watch and try and calm his nerves before Dean showed to pick him up when he heard a knock on the door.

He answers it, making sure he had everything he needed before they started to walk out when Dean threw an arm around him and smiled before they left the building. “I was just gonna text you to let you know I was here,” Dean started, whispering into Cas’ ear, “but I saw your douchedick of an ex sitting in a vehicle across the street and figured it’d look better if I went in. Smile like I said something romantic.” Cas’ face broke into a small and, dare he say it, loving smile without his permission.

Dean didn’t open the car door for him this time but when he took his arm back from around the back of his neck he ran his hand across his shoulders. Cas shivered. He tried to be sneaky about looking at the cars around them to see which one Balthazar was in but apparently he wasn’t doing that good of a job.

“Silver Lexus, in front of the blue house two doors down across the street. Don’t look though or he’ll know that you know he’s here, do yourself a favor and look at me.” Their eyes met and they sat in silence for a moment.

“What are we doing, Dean?” Cas whispered, not wanting to break the silence in the car.

“I can tell you that right now he’s staring at us and seething with rage because you’re connecting with someone that’s not him. When we drive past him, don’t look and pretend like we’re having a grand old time. Think you can do that?” Cas nodded his head.

Dean’s smile was big and bright, if not a bit dramatic as he broke eye contact and turned on the car to go. It took almost everything Cas had inside him not to turn and look when they were passing by Balthazar’s car but he managed to do it anyway. “How do you know how to do that stuff?”

“There’s a lot of things I know how to do, gotta be more specific buddy.” He teased.

“Acting like you’re someone’s boyfriend when you’re not, how do you know what will make somebody jealous?”

“What can I say Cas, I’m a good actor.” Cas just continued to stare at him, not accepting the answer. “Okay, fine. My little brother used to be in the school plays and I would run lines with him,” a smile of admiration broke over his face when talking about his brother. “He always thought it would be more fun and realistic if I really got into it, changed my voice and put myself into the character. I did that with him up until about his sophomore year of high school, then he didn’t really do the plays anymore but I can still act with the best of them. He winked at Cas, “don’t you think, honey?”

Cas laughed at him. “I gotta admit, you are really good.”

They got to the restaurant and ordered, Dean with the endless pancakes with a side of sunny side up eggs and sausage links while Cas kept it simple with a short stack.

“So where do you work?” Dean asked around a mouthful of egg.

Cas stopped for a second in cutting a small piece of pancake, “I am actually a bookkeeper at the local library. May not seem so great but I enjoy what I do, I like books.”

“No that sounds awesome, I’m sure you’ve read a lot too. If I had the time then I’d always be trying to find something new to read.”

“Really?” his interest was piqued, he would’ve never thought a big beefy guy like Dean would enjoy reading. “What’s your favorite book?” he took the bite of food that was on his fork and set his utensils down.

“Fahrenheit 451. I’ve read it like a thousand times and I can never get enough of it.” Cas’ eyes went wide.

“That’s amazing! This is gonna sound so bad but I never would’ve thought someone like you would like something like that.”

Dean laughed, “No offense taken, I get it. I just wish I hadn’t lost my only copy. It was old and torn but that just meant that it was loved more.”

“That’s what I always thought too.” Cas looked around the restaurant for a moment. “Excuse me for a minute, I need to use the restroom.”

“Of course.” When Cas was out of sight Dean reached over with his fork to steal a bite of Cas’ pancakes. He was just putting the food into his mouth, closing his eyes at the syrupy sweetness, when someone slid into the seat across from him, he opened his eyes just to find Balthazar sitting across from him. He choked on his bite of pancake and started pounding on his chest. “What are you stalking us now?!” He yelled at the man across from him.

“Of course not, this is my favorite place to have a nice breakfast at, or it was until I saw you here with my sloppy seconds. How does it feel to know you’ll always be second best?”

“Balthazar!” Cas yelled, coming back up to the table, “I specifically told you to leave us alone, not to follow us around and be a nuisance to everyone.” He was quieter but his voice was seething with rage. “Come on, Dean. I think it’s time for us to go.”

Dean slid out of his seat, “sure thing, just let me settle up first.”

“Already did it.” He smiled at Dean. “I never actually needed to go to the bathroom, I just wanted an excuse to pay this time.” Cas laughed.

“You little sneak.” Dean gave him an adoring smile and put his arm around his waist. “Well it wasn’t nice seeing you again, Balthazar and I sincerely hope you have an awful day.” With the he steered Cas out of the restaurant. “Cas I am so sorry, if I had known that was his favorite place to go then I wouldn’t have taken you. Why didn’t you say something?”

Cas stopped walking as did the other man. “Dean, I don’t know what he told you but he has never been there in his life. We always steered clear of this place because he said it was _below him_.” Cas snorted, “trust me when I say, don’t believe a word that comes out of his mouth.” His face grew sad, “I learned that the hard way.” He started walking back to Dean’s car ahead of the man and had to wait for it to be unlocked to get in.

When they were both in they sat in silence for a few minutes. “Do you want me to take you home?” Dean asked, almost in a whisper.

“No… maybe… I don’t know, I’m so sorry for how today has already started. This is all my fault, if I hadn’t called you then you wouldn’t have to deal with Balthazar being such a dick.” He shook his head.

“Okay first of all,” Dean started, angling himself toward the other man, “stop apologizing, you didn’t do anything wrong and I told you that I owed you one and I’m sticking to it. Nothing that guy does will bother me okay? I’ve dealt with my fair share of assholes before and he’s no different. We’ll get through this weekend and it will be great ok, we can still have actual fun instead of just acting like we are.” he tried to catch Cas’ eye and when he succeeded he was waiting for an answer.

“You’re right. Let’s just spend the rest of the day having fun, nobody says we can’t do that.” He was more excited about the day now that that was over. “I feel bad though, you’re driving me everywhere, I feel like I should at least be paying you for gas.” He laughed while putting on his seatbelt.

“Well maybe we can take your car sometime, what do you drive?”

“Oh I drive a cute little Dodge Caliber and..”

“No.” Dean made a face and shook his head. “No, we’re gonna take my car. You just let me worry about the gas.” Cas laughed at him and put his hands up in defeat.

They spent the rest of the day learning more about each other and at one point they even took a walk in the park with ice cream like a cliché romantic comedy couple would. It was getting later and they hadn’t had any dinner so Cas suggested, “why don’t we go to The Roadhouse tonight? They have good food and I liked your friends, they were nice.”

Dean looked at him like he was crazy “You really wanna go back there? Those people harass you and they’re annoying, that doesn’t really make any sense, Cas.” Cas snorted at that.

“They’re your friends, Dean. You wouldn’t be friends with them if you actually cared about that stuff.”

“Good point, wanna head there now? I’m actually really hungry.” He put a hand to his stomach as if to emphasize just how hungry he was.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? We could’ve already been eating by now!” he shoved at Dean playfully. “Let’s go get some food and I’ll see if I can get some dirt out of your friends there.” Cas took off running to the car, Dean following after him yelling.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“He did not! That is hilarious!” Cas laughed at the story Jo was telling him about how Dean used to run around butt naked until he was ten because he hated clothes.

“He did too!” She practically yelled back, “we grew up together and I swear to you that he never had clothes on unless he had to have them on for school.” Her face was red from laughing so hard at the stories she was telling Cas. “I can’t believe he never told you that before,” she started clearing off the empty beer bottles from the table and gestured at Cas with them “I’ll go get us some refills, you want another one, Dean?” he lifted his head from the table when he’d face planted from embarrassment.

“I think you’re drinking enough for the both of us, Jo.” He looked at his phone to check the time. “Besides, it’s almost eleven and I need my beauty sleep so we should go.”

“No problem,” she nodded her head, “don’t worry about the tab guys, I’ve got this one. You have a good night, I’ll see you around, Cas.”

He wasn’t even fully out of the booth yet when a big lumbering man barrels into Dean and wraps him in a big hug, Dean returning it with fervor after a look of realization came across his face. Cas stood for a second, confused. Was this an ex of Dean’s? Was he wrong the whole time and Dean actually was into men? He didn’t have a lot of time to think before they broke the hug and Sam turned to him, hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Sam.” The man stuck out his hand, seemingly out of breath from the excitement of seeing Dean. Cas stuck out his hand and shook it, still staring in confusion. “I’m Dean’s brother.”

He glanced between the two, he could see a few resemblances here and there but overall you would never be able to tell except for the fact that they were both large and attractive men.

“Castiel,” he returned, “Dean’s boyfriend.” He said it with as much confidence as Dean did when he announced they were dating, which seemed to have been the wrong choice. The smile that was on Sam’s face fell slightly, leaving him looking more baffled than anything.

He turns to look back at his brother, “Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?”


	4. First Loves are a Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns the truth and we have ex's coming out the wazoo here

“What the hell are you thinking?” Sam whisper yelled at him with his famous bitch face after they’d excused themselves.

“I’m helping the guy out, he helped me out and I told him I’d do the same if he ever needed it. Quid pro quo, dude.”  

“So you’re pretending to be gay? What the hell is your problem, there are so many ways this could go wrong and you’re not even taking this guy’s feelings into account here!” He motions behind him where Cas had started talking to Jo and Ellen again when they didn’t leave.

“Always with the emotions, Sammy. You’re the only big girl around here who cares about that stuff. Cas knows I’m just doing him a favor, same as he did for me. If things start to get too complicated then I know when to pull out.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Get it, Sammy? ‘cuz it’s like when two people are havi-“ Sam walked away before he could finish so he didn’t get to see the shit eating grin on Dean’s face. He saw Sam walking toward Cas and walked faster to catch Sam by his shoulder and yank him around. “Just play along, okay? It’s only for another day and then it’s done. Please, I owe this guy big time.” Sam sighed.

“Fine, just don’t hurt this guy, okay?”

“Worried about him and not your own brother? How hurtful.” They both walked up to the small group together.

“What were you ladies talking about?” Jo asked them.

“Nothing really, just little brother here threatening me so I don’t hurt Cas. As if I could ever do that.” He wrapped an arm around Cas’ neck to keep up the ruse in front of the Harvelles.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you broke someone’s heart.” Jo mumbled, getting a slap on the arm from her mom. Cas tried to ignore her comment. This wasn’t real so he didn’t have to worry about his heart being broken.

“You ready to go?” he asked Cas, who nodded his head.

By the time they made it back to his apartment Cas just had to ask. “So what did you guys really talk about?” he turned to face the other man.

“Exactly what I said, Sam knew right away something was up so I had to tell him what was going on. You can trust him though, he won’t tell anyone that we’re not really together.” Cas’ stomach twisted when he said that and he thought for a moment.

“Well, if you trust him then I guess I trust him too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean. Home stretch. He smiled at the man. “I do work for a little while tomorrow morning though so I’ll probably take my own car for that, but I get off at noon so we can go grab lunch afterward.” Dean nodded his head.

“Sounds good to me. Try not to miss me too much while you’re there.” He joked, winking at Cas who rolled his eyes and got out of the car, waving goodbye.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas was re-shelving books the next day at work when he heard the bell above the entrance to the library ding, signaling a customer coming in. “I’ll be right with you!” he shouted toward the front, glancing at the book he had in his hand to see where it went and doing a double take at seeing what it was, he decided he was going to take this one home with him. He checked his watch to see he only had less than ten minutes left of his shift then Hannah would take over for him and he could go get some lunch with Dean.

Putting the book back on the cart and wheeling it back up to the front desk he placed it with his belongings and jumped when he heard someone speak right behind him. “Castiel, I would’ve thought your fake little boy toy would’ve taken you to work instead of you having to drive yourself. Wouldn’t that have been more believable?” He goes around the desk and steals the seat, crossing one leg over a knee and placing his hands on top. Cas rolled his eyes.

“No, Balthazar it is not more believable because believe it or not some people can be in a relationship and still be self-sufficient as well.”

“That’s not the way I remember it,” Balthazar mumbles, picking up the book Cas had placed on the desk with his personal belongings. “when have you ever read this? You’re more into the biographies and things that actually happened, not novels about ‘dystopian futures’ and firefighters.” Cas snatched the book out of his hands.

“If you must know,”

“I must.” Balthazar interrupted him.

Cas glared at him, “It’s not for me, I’m giving it to Dean since he had to toss his old copy for being too old and worn out. It’s his favorite and I figured he’d like a new copy.” Balthazar looked shocked for a moment that he knew what Dean’s favorite book was. He shook his head, standing from the library desk chair.

With a put upon pouty face he walked over to Cas and used his body to shove him against the front of the desk. “Cassie, you get this guy books and you seem connected at the hip but you never even gave me the time of the day” Cas shoved at the man’s chest, making him take a step back but getting in close again right after. He kept the book tucked between them, trying to keep as much distance between them as he could.

“I tried,” he argued, “you just never cared.” He was too angry to realize that Balthazar’s face had inched closer to his.

“I do care, Cassie. I care about you so so much.” The other man’s eyes were hooded and Cas knew he was coming in for a kiss, but he couldn’t help himself and leaned in, closing his eyes to kiss the man he once loved. He’s not going to lie to himself, he’s missed this. Their lips were mere inches apart when Balthazar was ripped away from him and Cas was torn from his trance.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Balthazar get throw to the ground and his head whack off the library floor with Dean standing over him. Cas gasped and shook his head, looking to the side to see Hannah with her hand over her mouth and looking at the man who was on the ground before looking at Cas’ shocked face and coming over to him.

“I am so sorry, Cas. I was going to call and let you know I’d be a little late but then I ran into him sitting in his car outside the library and he introduced himself and we got to talking. If I had known that Balthazar was in here I would’ve come in immediately.” They both looked over to the other two men in the building, Dean keeping Balthazar pinned to the ground with just a glare as he stood between him and Cas.

“It’s okay, I think Dean has it covered.” He may have found how dominant Dean looked right now very attractive. He cleared his throat, garnering Dean’s attention. “I guess we can go now, since Hannah is here.”

Dean put an overly cheerful smile on his face. “Whatever you want.” He cast one last glance at Balthazar to make him stay on the ground before walking over to Cas.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he held the book he had in his hands out for Dean to take, “you deserve a new one.” He shrugged. Dean looked at the book as if it was the holy grail of presents and set the book down on the counter to give Cas a bone crushing hug that he returned happily.

“Let’s go.” Dean said, keeping one arm around Cas’ shoulder.

“He still wants me!” Balthazar shouted at them before they got to the door, making them both turn around. “You saw what just happened in here, he was going to kiss me and forget all about you!” Cas hung his head in shame, knowing that’s exactly what had just happened.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, buddy.”

They got out to the car and Dean carefully placed the book Cas got him in the middle seat. “It’s a thank you, for helping me out. I saw it when I was re-shelving and thought you might like a new copy.”

“It’s awesome, Cas.” He assured, thinking before continuing “You and him did seem pretty cozy in there. Are you sure you want to make him jealous instead of just going back to him? It seemed like there was some merit to what he said.”

“God, no!” he blurted right away, “I shouldn’t have done what I was about to do in there. It was stupid but I guess I just got caught up in the moment and I was thinking of the days when we were together and when we were happy.”

“Alright, I’m just trying to make sure you’re not making yourself unhappy by forcing yourself to not be with him. I mean, hell if I had a chance to be with my ex then I’d do it in a heartbeat. We have different circumstances though.” Dean’s eyes looked sad.

“Oh, Dean I am so sorry. That must have been awful to lose someone you loved in that way.” The man went from sad to confused in less than a second.

“What?”

“You’re ex… she died, right? I just kind of gathered from how you just talked about her that that’s what happened.”

Dean burst out laughing, “No, nah man she’s fine. As far as I know anyway, we just didn’t see eye to eye and I’m pretty sure she lied to me about something so we got into this huge fight and decided to end it.” Cas was nodding his head along as Dean talked.

“Either way, I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you two.” He consoled.

“I would say the same about you and Balthazar but, I’m sorry Cas the guy is such a dick and you’re better off without him.” They both laughed at that, knowing it to be true but Cas still got butterflies when thinking of being with Balthazar again.

“Any ideas for dinner tonight? We could always stay in and I can cook for us, if you’d want. It’d save some money.”

“Sounds good to me, what are you wanting to make?”

“Spaghetti and sauce, my specialty.” He gave Dean a goofy grin. “I can boil pasta and pour sauce out of a jar onto it like it’s nobody’s business.”

Dean laughed, “Well I’m looking forward to it, it’s a date.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“This is literally,” Dean started, shoving more spaghetti into his already full mouth “the best pasta I have had in months. Don’t tell Ellen I said that though or she’d have my ass.” Cas laughed, twirling his spaghetti around his fork and trying to ignore Dean’s awful table manners with the pasta.

“It’s just some noodles with sauce and seasonings, I didn’t do much. I’m glad you like it though.” He got up and grabbed a couple of napkins from the counter, placing them next to Dean’s elbow on the table. He looked sheepish when he saw what Cas put by him and swallowed what was in his mouth with an audible gulp before grabbing one.

“Thank you.” He wiped his mouth and threw the crumpled napkin down on his plate. “So tomorrow is the last day, anything big in mind for his big farewell?”

Grabbing their plates and moving over to the sink he thought for a moment. “Not really, we can just go easy tomorrow. He’ll be gone soon so I’m sure we can go our separate ways by lunch tomorrow.” He tried not to think about how his heart sank at the thought.

Dean came up and bumped his hips against Cas’, making him move to the side so he could take over doing dishes. “Sounds good, we can still have lunch whether he’s gone by then or not.” Dean finished washing their plates and set them on the drying rack and turned so he could look at Cas while they talked. “I promise that after this is all said and done I’ll tell the folks at the roadhouse what was going on. I’m sure they’ll understand and seriously, if you ever want to go back there after this then don’t hesitate. They loved you, my boyfriend or not you will always be welcome there. You’re family now, no going back.” He sounded so sincere that Cas wanted to cry about the thought of being part of a family that actually wanted him around.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Cas I told you that you don’t have to keep thanking me for doing this.” He smiled.

“No I wasn’t thanking you for helping me out with that, I meant for introducing me to your family. You didn’t have to do that and they made me feel… they made me feel like I had a family again too.” Cas was leaning with his back against the counter and he was looking right past Dean’s head so as not to make eye contact and risk getting emotional.

“It was no problem, really. I’ve had a good time the past few days.” Cas’ head shot up.

“Did you really or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Dean grabbed his shoulders.

“Dude it’s been awesome! It’s not that often that I get to tell someone where to shove it and being able to tell Balthazar off, that was great. He deserved it which made it that much better.”

“He really did deserve it didn’t he?” Cas agreed. Dean pulled him into a hug while they laughed, a shocked Cas taking a minute to return it.

“Listen dude, I gotta get going” he ended the short hug and stepped away. “I’ll see you tomorrow though.” Cas nodded his head and Dean nudged his cheek with his hand. “Nice peach fuzz, by the way.” Dean let himself out after that, leaving Cas alone in his apartment.

“Thanks.” He replied to nobody.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

As much as Cas wanted to keep his peach fuzz after Dean saying he liked it he decided he probably needed to shave the next morning.

They both got a late start so by the time Dean picked him up and they figured they should go ahead and get some lunch since it was already one in the afternoon. Deciding on something simple on their last day they made their way over to a Burger King and pulled into the parking lot.

They were quietly talking when they heard an excited “Dean!” from in front of them. They both looked up just in time for Dean to see Ben Braeden behind the counter with a happy look on his face.

“Ben!” Dean squealed as the boy came around the counter, someone else taking over for him as the three moved off to the side. They hugged as Cas stared in confusion as to why Dean knew a teenage boy so intimately. “When did you start working here?” Dean ruffled his hair and stepped back, keeping hold of the boys’ shoulders.

“Just last week! Mom decided I needed a job so I applied here and I got it!”

“I can see that, good job buddy.” Dean laughed.

“You wanna say hi to her? She should be around here somewhere, she just went to the bathroom but she should be right out.” Ben offered when they heard a soft woman’s voice say his name.

“Hey, Lis.” Dean greeted, sounding sad. “How have you been?”

“Good, you look great. Who is this?” She asked, motioning toward the man who hadn’t said a word.

“Oh, Cas he’s jus-“

“They’re dating honey, don’t get your hopes up too high.” Said the annoying British voice the men had hoped they wouldn’t hear today. Dean and Cas whipped their heads around to see Balthazar smirking at them. “I’m surprised they’re even able to keep their hands off each other this long!”

Lisa looked at Dean, mouth agape. “Lisa,” he began before she could say anything. “I can explain.”

“You’re gay?!” he took a deep breath after her outburst and looked toward Cas and then at the Brit’s smug face.

“This is my boyfriend, Cas.” He introduced. Looking around he saw Balthazar’s face fall to seem more pissed that they were still going through with it, Ben’s was surprised but supportive, Lisa’s was disgusted, but Cas’ face… his was full of thanks. As long as he made one person happy then everything was fine.


	5. The Invitation and the newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar gets what he deserves and we learn why family members are always fun

“You’re not gay, Dean.” Lisa said with an overly sweet smile and through gritted teeth.

“Bisexual, whatever.” He shrugged, sounding nonchalant even though his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute at the lie.

“Good for you, Dean!” Ben praised, coming up and giving him another hug which Dean returned happily. Ben turned to shake Cas’ hand, “good to meet you!” Cas took the boys hand, liking his peppy attitude.

Noticing that her son had no problem with it Lisa took a deep breath and calmed herself. “I’m happy for you.” She forced a smile. Dean nodded his head in thanks.

“Thanks, Lis.” He turned to Cas and slightly bent down to talk in his ear, “You wanna go ahead and order us some food? I’ll just get whatever you get.” He paused for a second and placed his hand on the small of other man’s back, “please.” Cas nodded his head and glanced between him and Lisa before agreeing and giving Dean a small smile, walking back toward the counter as Dean’s hand slid across his back when he left.

“Well you two seem very… intimate. When exactly did this happen?” Dean knew she was trying to sound nice but it came off as more confrontational than anything.

“Little over a year ago.” He stuck with the lie they’d made up and looked around to see if Balthazar had been paying attention only to not see him hovering by them anymore. He turned around in quick circle looking for him and moved to the side a bit only to not see Cas at the counter anymore but instead in a booth with food in front of him. Except instead of eating, his head was in his hands and Balthazar was leaning across the table trying to talk to him and gripping Cas’ arms trying to get them away from his face.

Dean saw red. “Get your hands off of him!” He yelled as he started stalking over to them, making Lisa and Ben jump and gaining the attention of employees.

Balthazar almost immediately let go and got out of the seat, putting his hands up in surrender and taking a few steps away. “We were just having a friendly little chat is all, isn’t that right Cassie?”

“Fuck you!” Cas spit back, standing up and moving next to be next to Dean who lightly pushed him to be behind.

“I knew you still wanted me.” Balthazar replied, letting his hands fall.

Dean was fuming. “Dean, can we just go?” Cas almost pleaded, making Dean turn around to look at him. He looked almost like he’d just had his heart broken so Dean gave him the keys to the impala.

“Yeah, you go out to the car. I’ll be out in a minute okay?” He wasn’t expecting the hug he got from Cas but he returned it nonetheless, assuming the man needed it for a small amount of comfort. He watched as Cas left the building then turned back towards Balthazar. “What did you say to him?”

“I was just reminding him of the good old days.” Balthazar’s shit eating grin told Dean that that wasn’t completely true. His fist connected with the man’s face and sent him sprawling on the floor.

“Leave Cas alone or next time you’ll get more than a black eye.” He threatened, turning to walk out of the Burger King, while shouts of employees calling the cops if he doesn’t leave right this second were thrown at him. He stepped out of the building and was stopped by Lisa.

“I have never seen you be that defensive of anyone in my life, except maybe Sam or Ben. You guys are really...” she let the question hang, knowing he would know what she’s talking about.

He threw his arms out to the side. “What do you want me to say, Lisa?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She tries to backpedal. “You’ve just changed a lot is all. I wanted to tell you, I’m getting married next month. I was kind of hoping, if we’re still in good standing by then that you’d want to come? You can even bring Cas as a plus one if you want.”

Dean’s heart sank at the news that his first love is getting married. That was supposed to be him. “I’ll think about it.” She gave him a hug and he held on to her longer than was probably necessary.

She pulled herself away from his grip and gave him a soft smile. “I’ll see you around, Dean. Take care of yourself.” She looked back towards the impala where Cas was leaning his head against the passenger window. “I’m happy for you. You must really like him to even let him touch the keys to the impala.” They both chuckled.

Dean decided to excuse himself before she tried to talk anymore about his fake relationship with Cas. “Yeah, I’ll see ya. I’ll let you know my decision on the wedding thing.”

When he got back into the car he saw that Cas had already started it so he just reversed and pulled out of the parking lot. He waited a couple minutes before asking what he needed to. “What did Balthazar say to you in there? Did I punch him for a good reason or did I do it just because he was talking to you?” Cas laughed.

“You punched him?”

“Of course, you seemed really upset and I’m so sick of seeing his stupid face.” Cas sighed.

“He started talking about the night he ended it with me. Reminding me how beautiful I was that night but it still wasn’t enough for him to want to stay.” Dean started grinding his teeth together to stay quiet. “He told me that I might as well just end it with you and go back to him since he didn’t want me but he’ll still want me more than anyone else ever will.”

“That’s bullshit, Cas! Don’t listen to him, you’ll find somebody and they’ll love you a thousand times more than he ever did.” He glanced at the passenger, seeing that he was already staring at the side of Dean’s face. “What?”

“Thank you, you’re the only person who’s ever believed I was actually going to find someone one day.” Dean reached over and patted Cas’ knee before concentrating on the road again.

Cas’ phone started ringing in his pocket. Taking it out of his pocket he saw that it was an unknown caller.

“Who is it?” Dean asked, trying to see the name.

“No idea.” Cas replied, hitting answer and putting the phone on speaker.

“Who it this?” Dean asked before Cas could say anything. There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

“Who the hell is this and why do you have my baby brother’s phone?!” The voice asked angrily. Cas cocked his head to the side at the voice he couldn’t quite place.

“This is his boyfriend, Balthazar I swear to God if this is you then I will come through this phone and kick your ass again only this time I’ll send you to the damn hospital!”

“As much as I would love to meet the man who kicked Balthazar’s ass, I would like to know where my brother is.” Cas gasped as he finally placed the voice, taking the phone off of speaker and bringing it up to his ear.

“Gabriel!?” he exclaimed, “Why are you calling?”

“What I can’t check on my little brother and see how he’s doing? Though as far as I can tell you can’t be doing that bad if you have a new boyfriend that is willing to send someone to the hospital for you.” He purred into the phone. “But seriously, how are you?”

“I’m fine, is there a reason to this call besides seeing if I’m okay because if not then I’m going to hang up.” He threatened.

“Actually, I was calling to let you know I’m in town. I’m actually at your place right now. I saw your car still in the lot but when you didn’t answer your door I figured I’d call to see where the hell you were. In short, get your ass back here ASAP so I can see my little bro.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He hung up without saying goodbye. “I need to go back to my place. Thanks for everything this weekend, Dean. If you ever need anything else then I owe you more than one after everything.” Dean did a double take.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s Sunday, Dean.” He said, confused. “I just asked you to help me throughout the weekend and the weekend is pretty much over.”

“Oh, right. But I mean since I’m here,” he said, pulling into the apartment complex parking lot and jumping out as soon as he parks the car. He stretches, popping his back and then his knuckles like he’s getting ready for another fight.

“Trust me, you don’t want to meet my brother.” Cas tried to warn.

“Oh come one, you met my family so it’s only fair that I meet yours too.” Dean gave him the best puppy dog face he could.

“What are you doing with your face?” Cas asked, offending Dean a bit.

“Nothing, let’s just go.” He gestured for Cas to go ahead of him since he’s the one who lives there and let them in.

“Cassie!” Cas practically gets tackled to the ground by a man who is at least four inches shorter than him. Dean doesn’t know whether he should pull the guy off or let brothers be brothers. A look that practically screamed ‘help me’ from Cas made that decision for him and he grabbed the back of the shorter guys’ shirt, yanking him up and off of Cas.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hands off the merchandise, there you fine piece of man!” Gabriel said, looking Dean up and down and then whistling in appreciation. “Come to think of it, I wouldn’t mind a couple hours of you touching the merchandise.”

“Gabe!” Cas stopped him before he got too into whatever fantasy was in his head.

“You’re right, my bad. He’s all yours.” Cas cast a look at Dean who gave him the go ahead to not contradict him and he unlocked his apartment door. “So are you going to introduce us or what?” Gabe plops himself down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Cas sighs, “Dean this is my brother Gabe, Gabe this is,” he looks toward Dean. “this is my…. Dean, this is Dean.” He finishes lamely, making the man himself step forward.

“I’m his new boyfriend, new depending on how you see it anyway.”

“Meaning?” Gabe asks, eyebrow cocked in question.

“We’ve been together a little over a year, just celebrated out anniversary on April 12th.” Gabriel looked affronted at this.

Standing up from the couch he started walking toward his brother, shoving a finger into his chest. “You’ve been dating someone for over a year and you never once thought to call me? What the hell! I would’ve wanted to meet him, I was supposed to give him the threatening older brother spiel.”

“I wouldn’t say I’d need a talk about not to hurt him when I’ve already kicked Balthazar’s ass for doing exactly that.” Dean bragged to Gabe, looking proud of himself. Cas rubbed at his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

“I’m going to use the restroom and look for some painkillers, you two don’t talk to each other.” He pointed at them both. “At all.” He clarified, looking at Gabe. 

“No promises, baby bro.” he called to Cas’ retreating back, turning to Dean when they heard the bathroom door close. Dean was expecting to get the aforementioned ‘big brother speech’anyway but that’s not what came out of Gabe’s mouth. “Did you really kick Balthazar’s ass?”

Dean stood there, not sure what he should say since Cas said his family likes the smarmy Brit. “Yes?” he settled on.

“It’s about time someone did it!” he exclaimed, putting his hand up for a high five. Dean went to go smack his hand but before he could the arm he put up was grabbed and he was being yanked around and shoved against the wall, arm pinned behind his back. “I swear to God if you hurt my brother then I will personally find out where you live and I will skin you alive, got it?”

“Holy hell, you’re a lot stronger than you look.” Dean complimented while wincing in pain.

“I said do you get me?” he pushed Dean’s arm up into his shoulder blades harder and Dean hissed.

“Shit, yes I get it! I won’t hurt him, I am nothing like Balthazar!” Gabe let go of him and walked back to the couch.

“Good, glad we understand each other.” Cas walked back in, shaking a bottle of pills in victory.

“I found some.” He sing-songed. He looked at his brother sitting on the couch and looking innocent then at Dean who was rolling his shoulder and wincing. “Gabe what did you do?” he accused opening the pill bottle and tipping a few out into his hand and giving them to Dean. “These will help with whatever he did to you, I’ll go get you some water for those. Hopefully they’ll help my increasingly painful headache too” He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water then came back and handed it to Dean who down the pills with something to drink.

“Isn’t that cute, so domestic, helping your boy toy when he’s hurting.” Cas ignored the fact that it actually was sort of domestic.

“Speaking of my headache,” he said, looking straight at his brother. “how long do you plan on staying in town?” Gabe put a hand to his chest and fake gasped.

“I can’t come and visit for a little while and see how you’re doing? What has this world come to, Cassie?” he smacked his lips.

“Well I’m obviously doing just fine so you can go now since you know.” He motioned toward the door.

“Hell no! I just found out you have a boyfriend and if you don’t think I’m going to get all the juicy details out of you one way or another then you are sorely mistaken, my friend.” Cas sighed, knowing Gabe was right. He always had a way of getting Cas to spill anything and everything he wanted to keep secret.

He looked to Dean. “Thank you for driving me home. Call if you ever need anything okay? I mean it. I think I have him to deal with for now though.”

Gabe looked between the two, confused. “Is this some kind of kinky thing you two do or something, pretending you don’t know each other?” Dean glared at him before looking back at Cas, both of them ignoring him.

“I’ll see you around okay? Take care of yourself, Cas.” he said, opening the door and giving Cas one last smile before leaving.

“Did you guys just break up?” Gabe asked, shooting up from the couch. “Where does that fucker live? I’ll kill him, I swear to God. He will rue the day he ever stepped foot…”

“Gabe!” Cas yelled, not letting him finish his rant. “We were never actually dating.”

He sat back down on the couch and looked at his younger brother. “Well what I saw looked like you two were pretty damn cozy, so explain.”


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam get to meet, Dean has to tell Ellen and Jo the truth and Sam notices things about his brother that nobody else seems to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days because I already have the next three finished and I couldn't wait. Enjoy!

Gabe was pacing back and forth in Cas’ living room, chewing on his thumbnail “So that was all fake? All of it?” He asked

“It was all fake.” He confirmed sadly, nodding his head. His brother turned to face him and pointed.

“But you actually like him?” he got another confirmation from Cas. “So do something about it.” He said, like it was the obvious solution, making Cas snort.

“He’s straight, Gabe!” what he got in return was what he could only describe as a ‘bitch, please’ look on his brother’s face.

“Bitch, please!” Gabe said aloud, not believing that for one second. “No straight guy kisses another guy then claims he’s just a good actor.”

“That’s what you did throughout all of high school, Gabe. Not just kisses on the forehead either.” He reminded him.

Gabe threw his arms out to the side dramatically in a duh motion. “Exactly ! Do you know how many men I’ve slept with since then! The signs are all there, Cassie but you’re just too blind to see them.”

He rubbed at his temples, so much for trying to get rid of his headache. “You know what, I’m hungry and I don’t have any food in my fridge. Why don’t we put a pin in this and never come back to it again while we go out to eat. Your treat.” He ordered, grabbing his wallet just in case and making sure he had his phone.

“Fine by me, my baby bro just had his heart broken. It’s the least I could do after that.” Cas would’ve argued that his heart didn’t get broken but he wasn’t one to pass up a free meal from his brother.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“What kind of dump did you bring me to?” Gabe asked, looking around at the old and rustic looking restaurant Cas had chosen.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. The food is actually wonderful here and they told me I was allowed here anytime I want with or without Dean so I figured why not.” He shrugged and pondered over the menu, wanting to try something different this time.

Gabe was still scoping out the place when he did a double take. “Speak of the devil and his amazingly attractive companion.” Cas’ head shot up, looking where Gabe was looking just in time to lock eyes with Dean who had also seen them and watching his face break out into a huge grin.

He shoved his face back into the menu, pretending to be thinking hard about his choices. “I didn’t know he’d be here tonight.” He whispered to Gabe, who was too busy staring at Sam to care.

“Hey, Cas.” He shot a glance at Gabe with a questioning look that Cas who just shrugged. “Mind if we join you two?” without even waiting Dean was scooting into Cas’ side to sit next to him, leaving Sam to move in besides an overly eager Gabe.

“I don’t think we’ve all been introduced yet, I’m the more attractive of the Novak brothers, Gabe.” Dean scoffed at that. “Who would you be?” he asked Sam, batting his eyes at him and ignoring Dean.

“Uh, Sam. I’m Dean’s brother.” Gabe’s eyes went wide and he looked toward his brother.

“You didn’t tell me there was two of them! Dibs on Mr. tall, dark and yummy over here.” He stage whispered to Cas and pointed toward Sam.

Dean leaned closer to Cas and actually whispered to him, almost making him shiver at feeling Dean’s breath ghosting over his ear. “Does Gabe know or does he still think that we’re... you know?”

When he turned to look at the other man to tell him Gabe knows everything their faces ended up mere inches apart, he couldn’t help but glance down at Dean’s lips for a second before his eyes snapped back up. “I told him, but it’s okay. I promise he won’t tell anyone. He may be an ass sometimes but he’s always been good at keeping my secrets.”

Sam coughed across the table to get their attention. “I know you two were busy whispering sweet nothings or whatever over there but Jo needs your orders.” He motioned toward the waitress they hadn’t noticed at the head of the table who was staring at the two adoringly.

“You two are just the cutest couple.” She complimented.

Dean cleared his throat loudly, “I’ll just have the same as last time, Jo.” He kept his head down when he said it.

“I’ll also have the same as last time, thank you.” Cas smiled at her as she walked away.

They both noticed they were being stared at by their brothers. Gabe nudged Sam’s side. “Look at that Sammy, so in love that they copy each other.”

Dean shot Cas a look and lowered his voice so nobody but their table could hear. “I thought you said you told him?”

“I did tell him,” he kicked his brothers’ shin under the table. “he’s just obnoxious is all.”

Gabe stopped fawning over Sam for a second and sat straight up in his seat. “Wait so if you two are talking about it openly does that mean that he knows?” he pointed a thumb toward Sam. Receiving head nods from all three of them he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the booth. “I’m always the last to know about everything.” He pouted, making the three of them laugh.

Cas had a thought just then and he turned in the booth to look straight at Dean, putting a leg up on the seat. “Jo said we were a cute couple, did you not tell them?” Dean winced, “Yeah I must have forgotten about them. We can tell them tonight though, it’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Cas nodded his head. “Except, _we_ won’t tell them anything. They’re your family so it’s your job, not mine.” Dean looked almost pained when he said it.

“You are family, Cas. Whether what we had was just made up to get that asshole Balthazar away from you or not we still had fun together and you’re still our family. Isn’t that right, Sammy?” he looked across the table to Dean’s brother for confirmation.

“He’s right Cas, once you’re in, you’re in.” He smiled at Cas. “I’ve only met you once but Jo and Ellen seem to love you and you and Dean obviously get along well, so welcome to the family.”

Gabriel looked offended, “What am I, chopped liver over here?” Nods from the other men and mutters of ‘yeah pretty much’ followed his question only for them to laugh as he got even more offended and for Sam to put a hand on his shoulder and lightly shake him to let him know they were joking.

The food came out and they were eating a companionable silence when Dean spoke up. “Cas I meant to tell you, you kind of got invited to a wedding with me if you’d want to go.” That piqued his interest.

“Whose wedding is it, we don’t exactly know the same people.” He unnecessarily reminded Dean.

“Yeah it’s uh… it’s Lisa’s wedding. She invited both of us earlier today at Burger King when you were in the car. You don’t have to go obviously, I was just letting you know in case you did want to go. Not as my date obviously but she actually would probably think we were going as dates since she thinks you’re my boyfriend and that’s why she invited you too.” He rambled on awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. It didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

“I’ll think about it and I’ll let you know.” He told Dean, their eyes meeting and staying locked together.

They must’ve been staring for too long since Gabe decided that he needed to tear their eyes away from the others. “Okay so do you two want us to get out of your hair so you can continue whatever that is or are you going to finish up sometime soon?” that broke whatever trance they were in and both offered apologies, Dean rubbing the back of his neck and pointedly not looking in Cas’ direction which didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

“I think I’m done anyway,” Dean said, throwing money on the table to pay for his and Sam’s food. “You about ready to get out of here, Sammy?” Sam nodded and got out of the booth, like he couldn’t get out of there soon enough. Dean followed, standing and stretching.

“Dean,” Cas called, “don’t forget to stop by the back and let Jo and Ellen know the truth.” He didn’t have to mention what truth he needed to tell, Dean knew. Hell they all did. The other man nodded his head and he started walking to the back, Sam following behind after a quick goodbye. Cas thought he could hear Sam complaining about ‘stop calling me Sammy, it’s Sam’.

Gabe waited until they were out of sight to look at Cas questioningly. “For someone who really has the hots for the guy and spent half of dinner having eye sex with him, you sure do want him to break the illusion that you were actually dating pretty bad.”

Cas shook his head and sighed. “You don’t get it, Gabe. That’s his family back there and we lied to them. It’s not right.” Just then Jo and Ellen both came to their table.

Jo looked at him like she felt sorry for him, “Dean just told us what was going on, Cas. I’m so sorry, you guys just looked really good together, but we were serious about what we said. You come back here anytime you want, you’re family now. No going back.” Cas laughed. “What, what did I say?” she asked, confused.

“Nothing, it’s just that Sam and Dean have both said the same exact thing to me. You guys really are all family.” Ellen put a hand on Jo’s back and gave Cas a soft smile when he said it.

“Jo why don’t you go ahead and get back to work while I get these fellas on their way.” She nodded her head, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Cas’ cheek before leaving, making Ellen roll her eyes at her daughter.

She rested a hand on the table and left it there, leaning on it to talk to them, “This is a one-time deal okay? Don’t tell nobody but I’m going to pay for your meals today to make up for Dean’s utter stupidity.”

As nice of a gesture it was, Cas couldn’t let her do it. “Ellen that’s sweet of you, but Gabe is the one paying and Dean didn’t do anything to him so it’s fine.” Gabriel Balked, making Cas laugh at his own joke. “No but seriously, I _asked_ Dean to do what he did. It was all my idea.” He assured her.

She looked his face over to see if he was telling the truth before she accepted it for what it was. “If you say so. I’m still paying for the meals though and I don’t want any lip about it.” He laughed and agreed to let her take care of it just this once.

He and Gabe were getting up to leave when Ellen told him, “Come by as often as you want, I don’t like it when my boys are gone for too long.”

Cas smiled the whole way home.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“He just called and said he was waiting at your apartment? That’s a shitty thing to even for him, he should’ve given you at least a few days heads up.” Charlie said. Cas had invited her over so he’d have someone to drink his feelings away with and it seemed to be working so far.

“I know, but that’s Gabe for ya. He’s such a… just such a assbutt” he cackled at the name he made up, almost falling over. “but what am I supposed to do?” he asked from the ground. Charlie made a noise saying she doesn’t know and took a drink.

“What the hell do you guys say when I’m not in the room?” Gabe whined, making Charlie and Cas shoot him looks.

Cas got up on unsteady feet to go plop down next to his brother and lean into his side. “ s’okay, you know you’re my favorite.” That made Gabe feel marginally better.

“Damn right.” He mumbled, downing the rest of his beer. “Okay well I should probably head back to my hotel room.” He heaves himself off the couch, making Cas face plant into the spot he was just sitting. He looks around to see Charlie already on her fourth drink of the night and knowing her, it wouldn’t be long until she was out too. “Well shit.” He says quietly.

He goes over to his little brother and struggles to move him so he’s lying on the couch with his face pointed over the edge and goes to get a bowl to put underneath just in case he throws up and plucks the drink out of his loose fingers. Looking to Charlie he sees that she’s still nursing her drink. “You got this?” he asks her, pointing at Cas.

She waves her hand at him, “I got it, I got it. You go.” He wasn’t completely sure if he believed her but he needed some sleep too and he’d be seriously pissed if he found out Cas had died on Charlie’s watch.

After Gabe left, Charlie crawled over to Cas and plucked his phone from his pocket. Unlocking it she went to his number list and found Dean, starting a new text to him. “He’ll thank me for this later.” She said to herself, sending the text before getting up to go sleep in Cas’ bed herself.


	7. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Lisa's wedding is out and Dean has too many feet he likes to shove in his mouth when it comes to loved ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on posting a chapter today but I'm getting them typed up like a mad man over here. Enjoy!

Cas woke up to a knocking on his door at seven in the morning. He waited a moment to make sure it wasn’t just the pounding in his head he decided it actually was his door. Heaving himself off the couch he went over and unlocked his door only to reveal Dean.

“What the hell are you doing here at this time?” Cas grumbled, rubbing his eyes to try and wake up a bit.

Dean looked at him like he grew a second head. “Dude, it’s seven in the morning. Figured you would’ve been up for at least an hour by now.”

Cas looked behind him at a clock that wasn’t there. “Is it really?” he ran a hand through his hair and then over his face. “Why are you here? We don’t have any plans for today.”

“Lisa called me last night and I told her I would go to her wedding.” He said, completely ignoring Cas’ question. Sick of standing, Cas went back to the couch and slowly sat down on it as to not make his head spin even more than it already was and closed his eyes.

“That’s great, Dean. I said I’d think about it so what does that have to do with me?”

Dean took a breath, closing the door and going to stand by the coffee table. “That’s just it, she said she was excited to get to know you some more. Which means you are officially invited again and it’d be great if you would come with so I don’t look like I was lying to her. She’d never forgive me and I can’t have her hating me.” He had a hopeful look in his eyes, not that Cas could see it.

Cas didn’t open his eyes to answer. “Of course, Dean. We’ve pretended to be a couple before so it won’t be hard to do it again.” There was silence for a moment and Cas thought he might’ve dozed off for a minute.

“Yeah I’m also here because of that text you sent last night when I was sleeping.” That made his eyes shoot open and he sat up faster than he should have, making him woozy but Dean steadied him so as not to fall off the couch.

“I didn’t text you last night, I came home and had a few drinks with Charlie and Gabe but that’s it.”

Dean scoffed, “I don’t know what your definition of ‘a few drinks’ is but from the hangover you have today I’d say you drank quite a bit. Maybe you drunk texted me?”

Cas shook his head and got up from the couch to get himself a cup of water. “No, I have never done that in my life and I wouldn’t start now.” He downed the cup of water in his hand and filled it up again, walking back to the couch. He started digging in his pocket for his phone only to not find it in there anymore. “What the hell?”

“What?”

“My phone, I don’t even know where it is. I had it in my back pocket last night.” They both looked around and Dean started to dig into couch cushions, not finding it. Scanning the floor, Dean pointed.

“Is that it?” he pointed Cas toward a small black corner peeking out from under the tv stand. Without waiting for an answer he walked over and pulled it out and showed it to Cas.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He opened his hands for Dean to throw it to him and only got a ‘really?’ look in return.

He handed the phone to Cas who unlocked it and opened his messages to see the latest text was in fact sent last night to Dean.

‘ _We need to talk, come see me. It’s vital.’_

“Dean you know I didn’t send that, right? I passed out right here last night, this is where I woke up!” Cas was aggressively pushing onto the couch to show where he was last night and emphasize that he hadn’t sent the text. “It’s not like there’s anything to talk about anyway, we’ve already figured everything out already.”

Dean was nodding along as he talked, “Maybe drunk you, or whoever it was that sent this,” he placated Cas, “freaked out about the whole wedding thing I dropped on you yesterday and thinks that’s what we need to talk about?”

“I guess so, it still doesn’t make any sense. I’ve never once drunk texted anyone in my life, not even Balthazar or Charlie, oh shit.” He suddenly thought of who sent the text. “Charlie did it.” He scrubbed his face hard with his hands, reaching for the pills from the night before and taking them with the water he’d gotten.

“Charlie as in the Charlie that was there the night in the bar and the one who called me with your phone, that Charlie?” he was confused as to what she would think they had to talk about when she knew the details of their agreement.

Getting up and starting to pick up the empty beer bottles he replied, “Yes, that Charlie. The same one that always meddles in my love life whether it’s an actual love life or a fabricated one.” He pointedly looked at Dean.

“At least she cares.” He offered. “But seriously though, I don’t mean to change topic but the wedding.”

“Yeah I’ll go, it’s only for a few hours.” He walks into the kitchen and Dean follows.

“Except it’s not.” He admitted. “When she called me yesterday,” Cas chose to ignore the happiness he keeps hearing in Dean’s voice at having talked to her. “She said it will be a week-long extravaganza, she wants both sides of the family to get to know each other before they tie the knot.”

Cas dumps the bottles into the trash and turns to look at Dean, arms crossed over his chest. “Sounds nice I guess, where are they getting married?”

“Cancun.” His eyes widened. “Yeah, I know.” Dean said at Cas’ reaction. “Lisa has always been over the top like that, one thing I hated and loved about her at the same time I guess.”

“Okay we’ll go, its fine by me.” Cas cut in before Dean started waxing poetic about how great Lisa was.

Dean smiled at him, “Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it. The wedding is less than a month away so I feel like we can kill two birds with one stone, we can hang out together when we’re not working and get to know each other more in case anyone tries to snoop into our personal lives when we’re there and it’ll keep Balthazar off your back since he didn’t leave like he was supposed to by now.”

Cas let out a loud ‘HA’ at that. “I don’t think he’d come anywhere near me again after you tried to break his nose if what you said happened was true.”

“I am offended by that,” Dean had a fake pouty face, “I most definitely broke his nose, there was no _try_ about it!”

After they laughed at Balthazar’s expense Dean helped Cas to clean up and they kept joking around until Charlie decided to come out of Cas’ room, having been woken up by the sound of their loud laughter. “So does that mean you two have talked?” She asked, moving to sit cross-legged on the couch while they cleaned.

Cas stopped while Dean continued to pick up small things here and there. “We did talk, and I really don’t appreciate you taking my phone.” He informed her.

“You didn’t seem to mind when I called Dean to help you get Balthazar off your back.” She had a smug look on her face.

“Yes and while that was a huge help, you didn’t do it while I was passed out drunk!” she shrugged her shoulders, only looking slightly guilty.

She wiggled on the couch and looked at both of them, “So what’s the verdict, what’s going on now?”

Dean answered her instead of Cas. “There’s a wedding next month that we’re going to have to get ready for.”

She bounced off the couch. “What! I know I said you need to talk but I didn’t think you’d talk about getting married! Are you stupid?” She started hitting Cas in the shoulder who just looked confused and barely tried to stop her.

“Not our wedding, my ex Lisa’s wedding.” Dean clarified so she would stop assaulting their mutual friend. “Besides, there’s a difference between fake dating and fake getting married.”

“There’s no doubt about that.” Cas agreed. He stopped glaring at Charlie to look at Dean. “You didn’t have to help me clean up you know, this wasn’t your mess.”

He shrugged the other man off. “It’s no problem, besides I think that’s the most fun I’ve had cleaning my whole life.” He looked around the kitchen and living room, deciding it looked good enough for him. “I should probably get going, I told Sam we’d grab a bite to eat before I head off to work today.”

“Okay, not a problem. Charlie can pick up the rest while I try and get some more sleep.” Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder and they bid their goodbyes to each other. He looked back at Charlie after the door clicked shut. “Like I said, I’m going to try and take a nap while you finish up with this mess.” He gestured to the floor. “You can let yourself out when you’re done.”

Charlie groaned at herself in frustration. “This is what you get for trying to do something nice for people.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Sam stood up from the booth when he saw Dean walking in. “What the hell took you so long, man?” he asked with a smile as he gave his brother a hug.

They took their respective seats across from each other before he answered, “I was over at Cas’ helping him clean up from the small get together he and his friend had last night.”

“Cas as in your fake boyfriend or is there another one that I don’t know about? I thought you guys were supposed to be done with that charade by now.” Dean was too busy looking around for somebody to show up and take his drink order, surprised to have not seen Jo or Ellen yet since they usually get to him and Sam pretty quick, so he was too busy scanning the restaurant to have heard. “Dean?” Sam prompted.

“It is over with, mostly. Charlie, his friend, texted me from his phone so I went over there this morning to see what it was all about and ended up staying to help out a bit. Not a big deal.” He reached over and took a sip of Sam’s beer that he had before Dean showed up and placing it back in front of his brother, receiving a bitch face in return.

Pushing the beer his brother drank from to the edge of the table he replied, “It may not be a big deal to you but it might be to him and I think you feel more for him than you’re letting on too.”

Dean’s facial expression turned angry and he pointed a finger at him “I am not gay! Cas and I are just friends and we have a good time together and that is it.” Jo walked fast up to the table at the outburst as Dean was sitting back in his seat. Sam decided to let the subject drop.

“Who are you trying to convince, yourself or the entire restaurant?” she asked quietly, pointedly looking around and making him realize he’d said that too loud. “Are you guys ready to order?”

“I’ve been ready to order, Jo but you were too busy not doing your job to notice.” Dean snapped at her, earning a kick from Sam under the table.

She looked at him, shocked at his second outburst of the day within a minute of the first. “I’ll just get you guys your regulars and a couple of beers.”

Sam said a quick ‘thanks Jo’ and watched her walk away as Dean stared at the table, seething. “That was uncalled for. There was no reason to snap at Jo like that.” Dean didn’t say anything back. “Fine if you wanna sit there and use our last night to hang out before I leave again to pout then go ahead but I won’t be back for another month and that’s on you.” Sam crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, equally as pissed as Dean was now.

Having just realized what his brother said Dean perked up. “You didn’t tell me you’d be coming back next month, why am I just now hearing about this.”

Sam, just realizing his slip up figured he might as well tell his brother now. “Lisa, she invited me to her wedding a while back. I told her I’d go.”

“When did you plan on telling me that you were going to her wedding?” Dean didn’t even know that her and Sam were close enough for them to even still talk, let alone be invited to her wedding.

Sam could see Jo coming back with their food and didn’t say anything until she placed his food and another drink in front of him and slammed them down on the table in front of Dean. “I didn’t plan on telling you actually. I thought it might make you upset that I was going.”

Dean let out an indignant huff, “Upset? Please, if I was upset then I wouldn’t be going to her wedding as well since Cas and I were invited too just the other day.”

Sam almost choked on the piece of food he had in his mouth, making Dean smirk before taking a huge bite of his burger. “She invited you and Cas?”

“Yep.”

“So she invited you two as a couple, and not just as friends?”

“Yeah, what’s the big deal? We’ll put on a show like we’ve done before.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean making it sound so easy.

Sam leaned across the table to be sure only his brother would hear. “Did she tell you it’s not just a few hours? It’s a weeklong celebration of Lisa and Matt’s love where their families can get to know each other better before they actually tie the knot.” Dean was the one to roll his eyes this time.

“She did tell me that actually. I’ve already talked to Cas and he said he’s okay with it. Besides, he gets a free vacation out of it.”

Sitting back in his seat Sam donned a bitch face. “You know Lisa is in charge of hotel room assignments right?”

“Okay, and?”

“So since she thinks you and Cas are dating, she’ll put you two in the same room. With one bed to share.”

Dean thought for a moment before slamming his beer on the table and putting his face in his hands and Sam could hear him mumble, “Son of a bitch.”


	8. Dinner at Dean's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets to see Dean's place and nothing gay happens, nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting chapters done quick because I have no life or because I absolutely love writing this story? Trick question, it's both

Cas was still trying to process what Dean had told him. “So you and I will be in a room….. together?” Dean nodded. “With only one bed that we are supposed to share…. As a couple…. For a week. And you’re okay with this?” Cas blames his hangover for not putting together that this would probably happen when he was first told about it.

Dean looked at him like he was crazy, “Not really, Cas. But I already told her we would go and she’s probably already made the room reservations so I kinda shot myself in the foot here.” He roughly rubbed his hand over his mouth and put his hands on his hips. “It’s fine, I can sleep on the floor and nobody will be any the wiser.” He clapped his hands together.

There went the brief picture Cas got of spending a whole week sleeping in the same bed as Dean. “I can’t let you do that, especially not since you’re taking me to Cancun! I’ll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed. Besides, with all my siblings you don’t think I’ve spent my fair amount of time sleeping on the floor when times were tough anyway?”

Dean looked sad at the thought but also like he could relate to it. “It’s okay, Cas. I’ll sleep on the floor, or if we’re lucky then there will be a couch I can stretch out on. Those things are usually comfier than the beds anyway.” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood and lightly smacked Cas in in the chest with the back of his hand.

Deciding to let it go, he brought up something that had been bugging him. “Since we’ll be in the presence of probably hundreds of people for a week, we’re going to have to start getting used to being around each other constantly as a couple and probably need to get to know each other more too.”

Dean nodded his head. “Okay sure, we can work around work schedules and fit in time to do that. Are you free tomorrow?”

“I’m supposed to work until three but I’m sure I can get someone else to cover for me.”

“Okay great, I just have one request. Let’s not go to the Roadhouse, they’ve given me a lot of shit since they found out that there was no ‘us’ so I want them to have some more time to cool off.” He didn’t mention how he’d made Jo mad the other day too.

Cas would be lying if he said he wasn’t upset since they had great food and good people but he would let it go for now. “Do you know how to cook?” he asked Dean.

“Yeah, I love cooking!” Dean replied with enthusiasm.

“Great, you can cook for us tomorrow then.” Cas smiled. “There’s also one more thing for right now, I’ve never been to your place.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas looked around Dean’s small apartment. Emphasis on small. Though it wasn’t as big as Cas’ it looked better somehow. More lived in and loved, and more comfortable definitely. “It’s not much,” Dean started, scratching the back of his head. “but it’s home.”

He turned to look at Dean to see the man was embarrassed of his home. “It’s wonderful, Dean. It doesn’t have to be a big home to be a good home and it’s obvious that you love and take care of this place.” He assured the man. He could see that Dean was starting to look uncomfortable at the praise so he changed the subject. “So what did you plan on making us tonight?”

Dean, thankful for change of topic, got excited about what he was going to make for their dinner tonight. “I’m going to be making my famous burgers. Angus beef, sesame buns, you can add lettuce, tomato, onion, cheese and pretty much whatever you want to it because I have everything you can possibly imagine adding to it in my pantries.” Cas’ mouth was already watering at the thought and he told Dean as much.

“Are you sure we can’t just have dinner right now? That sounds amazing!”

Dean laughed. “I can start making them right now, I’m kinda hungry anyway so by the time they’re done I’ll be more than ready to eat. Wanna help me make the patties?”

Cas was shocked for a second. “You make your own burgers? That’s amazing, I usually just buy them already in patty form before sticking them in a pan.”

Dean spluttered. “First off, that’s amateur hour and second of all I will not be cooking my burgers in a pan.” The look on his face seemed like the thought alone disgusted him.

“Where else would you cook it?” Dean smiled big at him.

“I guess I never actually gave you a tour did I? Follow me.” Cas followed Dean through a small hallway, passing a bathroom and going into a bedroom. “This is the reason to stay in this place.” He announces, going over to the ceiling to floor curtains and pulls them back, revealing his own small terrace with a grill and a lawn chair on it. Bypassing him, Cas starts to open the door but turns to look at Dean to make sure it was alright. Getting a nod from Dean he opens the glass door and walks out onto it.

Cas took in the view Dean had of the city and fresh breeze that was blowing when Dean came to stand beside him and lean on the railing. “I’m not usually one for heights. Heck, when they gave me the key to an apartment that was on the friggin eighth floor I was close to deciding I’d rather live in Baby until I saw this. Then I fell in love and I knew there was no way I was giving this up.”

Cas was smiling at the view, his hair getting tousled by the wind. “It’s beautiful.” When he talked Dean looked over at him.

Seeing the other man’s perfect profile, his deep ocean blue eyes and the way his hair was blowing in the wind, his heart skipped a beat. Dean stomped down whatever he was feeling and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I think so too.” He said quietly, stepping back from the railing. “So burgers, let’s get to it.”

Dean had shown Cas what seasonings to put in the beef and how to shape it into the perfect patties. He was busy concentrating on shaping how own burger to notice Cas staring at his hands while he did it. Cas couldn’t help himself, the strong hands carefully working the food into the perfect shape he wanted it in. That’s not something he ever would’ve thought would be attractive to him but everything about this man seemed to make everything more attractive.

He didn’t even realize he had stopped shaping his patty and instead was just squeezing it until Dean said “If you wanted me to do it, all you had to do was ask.” He gently slid the beef from Cas’ hands and started doing it himself. “If you’d like, you can go ahead and get the topping out of the fridge and stuff while I go throw these on the grill.”

He watched Dean go to toward the bedroom and smacked himself in the head. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He chastised himself. He started digging around in the fridge and pulled out cheese, tomatoes and a head of lettuce before moving to look for some onions in the cupboard.

Just as Dean was walking back into the kitchen he saw Cas bending down to reach a bag on onions that was on the bottom shelf. ‘Nice ass for a guy’ he thought, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. ‘It’s not gay, anyone can have a nice ass.’ “Okay the burgers should be done in just a few minutes, you find everything okay?” He asked, announcing his presence and in doing so scaring Cas and making him try to stand and hitting his head. “Shit, Cas I’m sorry.” Dean moved toward where the man was slowly getting his head out of the cupboard with one hand holding a bag on onions and the other holding the back of his head.

“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t have been so jumpy.” He was still holding the back of his head with one hand when he placed the onions on the counter to be sliced for their food.

“Let me take a look, make sure you’re not bleeding or anything.” He moved behind Cas and stared to rub his fingers into his hair to make sure he couldn’t feel a bump or that there was no blood. Just looking at Cas’ hair he didn’t expect it to be so soft and fluffy and pull able. He jerked his hand back before he decided Cas’ hair was going to be his hands new home. “You’ll live.” He slapped the man on the back afterwards and went to work on chopping the onions, lettuce and tomatoes.

Cas reached back and felt the back of his own head to make sure it actually was okay since Dean had seemed to have gotten distracted by something. “Would you like me to go check on the burgers?” he asked after a couple minutes.

Dean had just gotten done chopping up the vegetables and was now washing his hands. “Yeah, actually they’re probably done by now if you wanna go ahead and take them off the grill and turn it off.” Cas nodded his head and went to go do just that. He turned the grill off first then pulled the burgers, taking them inside to find that Dean was busy setting the table for them.

Dean put his arms out, displaying what he had to offer as toppings. “Use whatever you want, or don’t use anything. I won’t be offended either way.” He sat down in his own seat after that, Cas following right after across from him. They both started reaching for the toppings they wanted, both grabbing everything there was to offer before digging in.

“So, Dean. We need to know more about each other before the wedding. What’s your family like?”

Dean gulped, “Sammy is the only blood family I have left. Mom died when I was young and after that dad was so paranoid that there were monsters everywhere that we moved around a lot, sometimes dad would be gone for days or even weeks at a time so I practically raised Sam on my own. If we were lucky enough dad would find a house we could squat in, more often than not it would only have one bed and always let Sammy have it to make sure he was comfortable and I would sleep on the floor by the bed so I could protect him even at night.” Cas thought that must’ve been why Dean was so quick to volunteer to sleeping on the floor, he was so used to giving up a bed to do it. “Whenever he was home for a while he would take us to ball games and we’d go out to movies and he taught us how to work on cars.” Dean was smiling at the memories. “He died when I was 16 so we went to Ellen’s. She was an old family friend of our dad’s and she treated us like her own. Even having someplace to live, I still did everything in my power to protect Sam. That’s my job, look after my pain in the ass little brother no matter what.” Dean laughed but Cas could see the toll talking about his upbringing had on him and losing both parents so young. “You know, I never really knew my mom and my dad put me through hell most days making me raise Sam since I was four, but I still miss them both every single day.

Cas reached over and put his hand on top of the one Dean had on the table to gain his attention. “Your parents would be proud of you, and Sam was lucky to have you, Dean. You’re a great big brother and you have a wonderful family in Jo and Ellen now.” Cas assured him.

Dean blinked a few times to clear the unshed tears from his eyes. “So what about you, Cas? What’s your family like besides being giant dicks?”

Cas laughed, “Well that’s about it. I grew up in a well off household but apparently not well off enough to get a house big enough for me and my siblings to all have our own rooms and sometimes not even our own beds. I came out as gay when I was about 15 and after that they looked at me different. My family is very devout, if you don’t count me or Gabe so being gay is a sin in their eyes. I was always the one that had to sacrifice my bed for one of the others if it came down to it, I was the family punching bag.” Dean’s eyes got wide before they turned angry and Cas could tell what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, they never physically hurt me. I was their verbal punching bag I suppose is the right way to say it. Any awful name you could think of for a gay person then they called me it, Gabe stuck up for me when he could. When I turned 19 I became friends with Balthazar, we would always hang out and my family loved him because he was so polite to them and they thought that with him always talking about his girlfriends he would rub off on me and I’d get myself a nice girl and settle down. They were kind of right about his rubbing off on me though, just not in the way they’d hoped.” Cas laughed.

“TMI, dude.” Dean said, cutting him off and looking grossed out. “There’s no way in hell I’d want to think about Balthazar that way.”

“Okay, sorry.” With the huge smile still on his face Dean could tell he wasn’t that sorry but decided to let it go. “Balthazar told me and eventually my family that he was bisexual and apparently that’s less of a sin to them than being gay so they decided to overlook it. We started dating when I was 21. I finally got enough money to get my own place and we were together for two years and you know the rest.” He concluded.

Dean just stared for a second. “I guess we both had shitty childhoods then, huh?” They were both done eating and they had both realized at the same time that Cas never actually took his hand off of Dean’s. Both moving quick to seem normal, Cas retracted his hand and Dean stood up and started cleaning up. “That’s enough sharing and caring for the day, or maybe even the year.” Dean said.

Cas stood as well and started to help clean up, bumping his hips into Dean’s like had been done to him at his house. “You cooked, I’ll clean.” He said, wasting no time in washing the dishes they’d used. When he was done he turned around to see Dean with a beer on the table in front of him and one in front of the seat Cas was sitting in when they ate.

“Thanks for sharing with me tonight, Cas. I know it must’ve been hard with how shitty your family is. Why don’t you sit down, we can have a couple beers and talk about stuff that’s not depressing as shit.”

As much as Cas wanted to take him up on that offer, he knew it’d be better if he didn’t. “I appreciate the dinner and the offer but I think I need to get home. We’ll have plenty of time to talk over the next month.” They said their goodbyes and after Cas had left, Dean stayed seated where he was.

He’d checked out a guy. Twice! “God damnit.” He downed the rest of his beer and opened the other one that was meant for Cas. “I’m not gay.” He said, to reassure himself and his empty apartment.


	9. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't take into account other people's feelings and Gabe is here to stay!

Dean decided that it was time for him to apologize to Jo after snapping at her the other day. He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors of The Roadhouse. Ellen didn’t even look up from her checkbook she was trying to balance to say “We aren’t open for another half hour, come back then.” Dean kept walking but stopped before he got to where she was and she looked up.

“Hey, Ellen. Is Jo around? I kind of have to talk to her.” She forgot about what she was doing and put her hand and on her hip.

“You better be here to say you’re sorry or else you can turn around and get the hell out until you’re ready to do just that.” She pointed at the door and by the look on her face, Dean knew she was serious.

He looked down at the hardwood floor, as if he was a child that had been scolded. “That is why I’m here. I’m sorry, Ellen. It was just I had a lot going on and I took it out on her.”

“Don’t apologize to me boy, I’m not the one you yelled at. You better bet if it ever is me I’d tan your hide black and blue.” She warned, walking off to get Jo.

Dean started pacing, he shouldn’t be nervous to just say sorry to someone but he’s known Jo pretty much his whole life and she was like a sister to him.

He stopped pacing and turned when he heard her boots on the ground. She had her arm crossed and she still looked mad at him but he was hoping to remedy that. “Listen, Jo…”

“It’s fine.” She interrupted, “you’re forgiven, but I swear to God if you ever snap at me like that again Dean Winchester I will end you.”

Dean just looked at her, knowing that was not something Jo would usually do. She’s more of the holding grudges type. “I really am sorry, though.” He told her anyway. “Why did you forgive me so easily?”

She shrugged. “You’re family.” They both knew that was a shitty excuse since she always had grudges against him when they lived together until he apologized a hundred times. Jo could see his brain working overtime. “I’m also kina hoping you’ll bring Mr. Dreamy back here sometime. He’s only been hear by himself once so I don’t think he’s too fond of coming without you.” Dean could see she practically had hearts in her eyes when she talked about Cas.

He laughed, “He’s still gay, ya know.” He reminded her.

Jo just looked at him like he was stupid. “I know that, doesn’t mean a girl can’t dream. Besides, if you’re not gonna do anything then a little flirting from my side won’t hurt anyone.” Dean did _not_ feel a twist of jealousy in his gut.

“Sure thing, Jo. We actually might come by tonight, we have another thing happening where we have to be ‘dating’ so we need to learn some more about each other to make sure we get all the fact about each other straight if we’re asked.”

He realized he shouldn’t have told her that when she came up and started whipping him with the towel that was in her hand. “Are you that stupid that you’d do the same idiotic thing that led me to being mad at you a second time?!”

“Actually it’d be the third time.” He said while trying to grab the towel from her and failing.

She stopped and glared at him. “That doesn’t make it any better, Dean!” she tried to continue hitting him with the towel again but it was snatched out of her hands by a very unamused Ellen.

“Somebody better start talking right now or you’re both banned until further notice.”

“I live here!” Jo said, shocked.

Ellen just gave her a look, “You heard what I said, Joanna Beth Harvelle and you know I meant it.” Jo deflated.

Pointing at Dean she decided to say since he wasn’t talking. “Dean is making Cas go along with something where they have to pretend to be dating again and all it’s going to do is break Cas’ heart and he doesn’t even care that he’s doing it.”

Dean doesn’t know why everyone thinks Cas’ heart is going to be broken. “Listen, Cas will be fine and I’m not making him do anything. He said he was okay with it and if he wasn’t then I wouldn’t be going along with it either. Besides, this wedding will just be for a week and then we can just be friends and not have to pretend anymore.”

Ellen looked mad when he said that. “You’re bringing that poor boy to a week-long wedding where there will be happy couples all around and he’s going to be there pretending he’s in a happy relationship? Boy, I have seen you do some selfish things but this just about takes the cake.”

The more he was chastised the more ashamed he was. He never thought about it that way. “Cas said he was okay with it, I think he would’ve said something if he wasn’t.”

Jo threw her head back and groaned. “No he wouldn’t, you big dummy! He’s doing it to help you out, to make you happy and you’re just using him!” She grabbed two fistfuls of her hair, looking like she was trying to pull it out.

Ellen decided she’d had enough. “I think you need to go, Dean. Maybe you can come back when your head is out of your ass.” She directed Jo away from Dean and sent her to the back to cool off.

Dean, feeling worse than he had in a long time at being rejected by his family walked toward the exit. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Cas’ number. “Hello?” Cas answered.

Deciding not to beat around the bush he simply said, “I’m coming over. We need to talk.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“I have said over and over again that I’m fine with it, why does nobody think that I can make my own decisions?”

Dean was sitting on Cas’ couch, slumped over with his elbows on his knees. “They think I’m going to hurt you or something. I tried to tell them that I wouldn’t hurt you and that you were okay with this a hundred times but they don’t believe me.”

Cas came and sat down right next to him. “It’s okay, they don’t have to believe it because I believe it, and I promise that I’m one hundred percent okay with going to this wedding with you.” He tried to assure. “If it would make you feel better, you can tell them I’m not going with anymore?” he suggested after a beat. “I could also just not go if that would make you more comfortable too.”

Dean immediately shook his head no. “She invited you, Cas. She invited _us,_ it’d be rude to say you were going just for you to not show up.”

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Cas asked, obviously letting Dean make the decision on his own.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Cas patiently waiting for the other man to decide what he wanted to happen before Dean finally picked. “We’ll go to the wedding, and whatever happens after I’ll deal with it.”

“Okay.” Cas said quietly. “I have to ask though, why do you care about going to your exes wedding so much?”

Dean sighed. “We may be broken up, but I still like to consider us close friends. I want to be there for her, no matter what.” Cas guessed he could understand. Dean seemed to be a good friend to people no matter what.

Cas didn’t know if what he was going to ask next was something Dean would even answer but he at least had to try or his curiosity was literally going to kill him. “Why did you guys break up anyway?”

Dean huffed. “Her and I, when we were young were off and on a lot. We were dating and I went to see her one day only to catch her cheating on me with some other guy. I was so pissed I just left and didn’t stop driving until I ran out of gas, I didn’t even tell her we were done since I was sure she knew it was after what I’d seen.” Dean sniffed. “I didn’t talk to her for almost eight years after that, it sounds petty I know but I hated her so much after what she’d done. I called her up to try and reconnect one day and she invited me over to her place. She failed to mention that she was having an 8th birthday party for her son. I asked her if he was mine since he very easily could’ve been. She swears up and down he belongs to the guy she cheated on me with, he’s no longer in the picture though so every once in a while I’ll stop by and see him. Even if he’s not mine, I still love that kid like my own.” Dean smiled at the thought of the boy.

“Does that mean the boy I met at Burger King was the kid she gave birth to?” Dean nodded. “It’s obvious to see how much he adores you, Dean. I met him once and it was easy to see the kid loves you.”

When Dean looked at him Cas could swear he had hearts in his eyes. “Thanks, Cas.” He said quietly, like he didn’t want anyone to hear even in the privacy of Cas’ apartment. Deciding he’d had enough of the chick flick moment, Dean stood up. “So we have some bonding to do over the next few weeks, are you ready?” he asked.

Cas stood up as well and got into Dean’s personal space. “I was born ready, Winchester.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Over the next couple of weeks they would go out to eat between work and argue over whose house they were going to go to and who would have cook dinner for them. They even had Gabe and Charlie over a couple of times as everyone got more acquainted with each other since Dean had become a regular fixture in Cas’ life.

Tonight they had both of the extras over at Dean’s house. It may have been smaller but they all agreed it was also much nicer. “So Gabe, when exactly are you going to be going home?” Dean asked him after Gabe had made a rather lewd comment about his brother and Dean being in some very athletic sexual positions.

He threw his arms out to the side. “I am home, Dean-o!” he said far too loud for them being inside.

“The place where you sleep, Gabe.” Dean clarified, irritated by the man. “When will you be going back to wherever it was you came from before you came here?”

Gabe just smiled at him, not feeling the least bit bad about making the host angry. “After dinner of course, where else would I go?”

Cas was smiling at the back and forth between his brother and Dean until Gabe had said that. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving tonight? We could’ve gone to dinner just me and you instead of this.” Cas felt hurt that he couldn’t get more one on one time with his brother before he left.

Sensing that his brother was upset, Gabe clarified. “It’s okay, Cassie.” He patted his brothers’ arm. “We can go get dinner together tomorrow, or heck even breakfast. Actually let’s just go get some dessert somewhere together tonight because I have yet to see anything sweet set aside to eat for tonight.” He complained.

“Why would you come all the way back here tomorrow if you’re going home tonight just to go to dinner with me? That’s a long trip, Gabe.”

He was still shoving his face full of food when he answered. “It’s not that far, only a few miles from where you live, baby bro.” Charlie had been keeping her head down when the brothers’ conversation had started and Cas decided to prod her about it.

“Would you happen to know what he’s talking about Charlie?” he stared her down until she slowly looked up.

Taking the fork out of her mouth she glanced at everyone sat at the small table. “Gabe may or may not have told me a while ago that he moved here. I have to have someone to talk to since you two have been spending so much one on one time together.” She squeaked.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Awesome.” He said sarcastically.

Cas couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Of course he was happy he’d get to see his brother more than he has the past few years but now he’d also be bugged by him more. “Since you’ll be so close you know there’s going to be boundaries right?” he told his brother.

Gabe laughed. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else. Good luck getting me to stay within those boundaries though.” Cas just sighed.

Everyone had gotten back to eating until Dean’s phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID his face broke out into a giant grin. “Excuse me.” He said, getting up from the table and going into the other room.

“I wonder who that could’ve been calling.” Charlie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Cas just gave her a look telling her to drop it. He’d filled in both Charlie and Gabe in on what was going on with the wedding and the feelings Dean still had for his first love. They both liked it as much as he did, which was not at all.

Gabe, being the good big brother he is asked Cas the same question he’d asked every day since learning about the new charade. “Are you positive you want to go through with this, Cas?”

Though his voice was filled with genuine concern and worry it still ticked him off. “It’s fine! I said I’m fine with it so I’m fine with it, okay?” he looked at his brother and Charlie hoping to get his point across.

Just then Dean came back in as he was saying goodbye to Lisa on the phone. “That was Lisa.” Dean announced unnecessarily to the group. “She wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night to get to know you better before the wedding.” He said, looking at Cas. Though he was smiling, Cas could tell that Dean was freaking out. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t worried too.


	10. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a turn of events, Lisa is an ass and Balthazar is less of one and Cas gets to drive the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't mentioned Dean's job like I have Cas' until now but it's easier to write about a library job than the job Dean has and come on.... nobody is honestly hear to read about their day to day lives and workplaces.

They were sitting on the same side of a booth and Cas was doing his best to calm Dean down while they waited for Lisa to show up. “I can see you sweating Dean,” he handed the man his napkin. “If you keep acting like this when she gets here then she’ll know something is up. Take a deep breath and just calm down, okay?”

He had one arm around Dean and the other on the shoulder closest to him, rubbing them to try and get him to be less tense, which the man honestly appreciated because it was helping a bit. That was the first thing Lisa saw when she was walking up to the table is her ex-boyfriend with his new boyfriend getting cozy in the booth.

She stood by the table and cleared her throat. Dean’s head shot up and at seeing Lisa he slid out of the booth and gave her a hug. “It’s good to see you, Lis.” He told her.

“You too, Dean.” She returned the sentiment. Sliding back in next to Cas and her across from them they all stared at each other for a minute.

Cas, not wanting to sit in awkward silence decided to start the conversation. He reached his hand across the table for her to take. “I don’t think we were properly introduced last time we met but I’m Castiel Novak. It’s so great to meet you again.” She took his hand and shook it for a second before dropping it.

“Lisa Braeden, soon to be Miller though.” She informed, giddy like a school girl. A waitress came and took their orders, Cas and Dean ordering the same thing as Lisa gave them an odd look. “So Castiel.” She started.

“You can call me Cas if it’s easier.” He smiled.

She just nodded in return, “Castiel, how long have you and Dean been together?”

He looked over at Dean and did his best ‘I’m in love face’, which wasn’t hard for him if he was being completely honest. “A little over a year. We met April 12th of last year and just clicked. Since then it’s just been so easy being together.” He was surprised at the fact that the only lie he told was that it was over a year ago when they met instead of just a couple months ago. Other than that it was all true.

Lisa bit her lip. “Interesting. You know when I was with him I would’ve never thought that he’d be with another guy in a million years.” She told him, waving her hand in front of her for effect.

Dean piggy backed on her statement. “Trust me, neither did I.” He looked over and saw a warning in Cas’ eyes to tread carefully. “But exactly what he said,” Dean added. “we met and everything just… changed.”

The woman they were dining with looked shocked at Dean’s admission. After they got their food Cas felt like he was on trial the way that Lisa kept grilling him, completely ignoring Dean.

“So what you’re just his favorite person in the world now or something?”

“Of course not, I don’t think anyone would ever be able to replace Sam in that category. I’d like to think I’m a close second though.”

“What’s his favorite chick flick?”

“He claims he hates them with a passion.” He leaned over the table and looked around them, like he was about to tell a big secret nobody else could know. “But you and I both know he’s a huge sucker for them, especially The Notebook.” That earned him a pinch in the side from Dean, causing both men to laugh and Lisa to get even madder than she previously was.

“Have you visited him at work before?”

“Yes but I don’t like to do it often. I’ve found that it’s rather annoying to have to yell over the sound of cars being worked on in the garage and the music they constantly have playing. I don’t blame him for still working there though, it was passed down to him after their good family friend Bobby passed,” he gave Dean an empathetic look, “so he gets to make his own hours, and makes good money. Plus it’s what helps him pay for his beautiful apartment.”

She was getting more irritated the longer she talked to him. “You’ve been to his place?”

“I’ve been to his apartment, yes. I happen to like it much better than mine just because of how quaint it is.” Cas smiled while he said it just thinking about how much he actually really did like the man’s apartment.

 “So has he told you when his birthday is? He never did like people knowing the date.”

“Of course. We spent his birthday this year with his family. He may say he doesn’t like to celebrate but we all knew he had a good time with us.” He nudged Dean in the side and they both smiled dopey smiles at each other. Dean was getting better at knowing his cues to smile which made Cas proud.

She donned a cocky smirk, like she had him right where she wanted him. “You’ve spent time with his family? Did he introduce you to his parents then?” Cas swore he could hear a record scratch and a small gasp from Dean when she asked him that. Lisa immediately looked like she wanted to fall through the cracks of the floor and Dean dropped his fork and excused himself from the table.

He was shocked that she would’ve even brought that up, she had to have known that Dean’s parents were no longer in the picture and haven’t been for a long time. He was sitting there, staring with his mouth agape for God knows how long because of his shock before he was able to get himself to speak again. Setting his silverware down, he laced his fingers in front of him and looked directly at her guilty face. “I know you might have a problem with me, but there was absolutely no reason to bring up his parents who you know are no longer around and hurt him like that. You can be the biggest bitch to me that you want but leave him and his family out of it.”

“I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out.” she replied almost immediately “I just got so caught up in the fact that he was with a guy now and I wanted to try and prove that none of it was real and that I didn’t somehow make him gay.” Cas could see her breathing pick up as she panicked more at upsetting Dean. “I know his parents aren’t around, I swear to God I am so sorry.”

“People don’t just turn gay, you ever think maybe it’s just who he is or that people can like more than one gender?” he asked her, angry at her assumption that people can turn gay and angry for Dean that she brought up his parents like she did.

Just then Dean came back to the table. Cas looked up and Dean looked pissed, jaw clenched and eyes hard with his fists clenched like he was about to hit something. “You ready to go, Cas?” he asked, voice normal as ever like nothing had happened, completely betraying what his body language was saying.

He nodded and got up from the table. Dean grabbed his hand and all but pulled him toward the exit with Lisa not far behind. When they got out Cas felt a hand on his shoulder and he was yanked around to face Lisa, Dean turning around as well and still having a hold on his hand and not looking at her. “I am so terribly sorry, to both of you.” She looked between both of their faces. She tried to touch Dean’s arm but he moved away from her before she could. “I really would love it if you two could still make it to the wedding. I understand completely if you no longer want to but if you do then it’s all on me. Food, hotel everything, you guys wouldn’t have to pay for a thing. I’ll even get you two a suite.” She was trying desperately to gain their forgiveness.

Cas looked to Dean, letting him decided for the both of them again. “We’ll think about it.” Dean settled on, lightly yanking on Cas’ hand again to get them away from her.

They could hear more apologies being yelled from her the further away they got. When they got into the impala Cas slid over to be in the middle seat so he could do his best to comfort Dean who was practically vibrating with rage and visibly upset. “Are you gonna be okay to drive when you’re like this?” He asked quietly. Dean didn’t even answer, just got out of the car and went around to the passenger side, letting Cas slide into the driver’s seat after a moment of hesitation.

Lisa watched as Dean willingly gave the keys of his beloved impala over to Castiel after he let himself be comforted by the other man. He never even let her touch the keys to Baby when they were together, let alone drive it. Maybe she had whatever was going on between them all wrong.

She made her way back into the restaurant and paid for all the meals that they had gotten. It was the least she could do.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas drove them back to Dean’s apartment and took the elevator with Dean up to his to make sure he was gonna be okay. “I think you should maybe lie down and relax for a bit.” Cas suggested, trying to lead Dean to his room like he was a toddler but Dean went to his kitchen instead, grabbing a beer from the fridge before he followed Cas’ lead again to the bedroom. He watched as Dean plopped down on the bed, fully clothed and crack the beer bottle open on the edge of his side table. “You don’t want to get more comfortable first?” he asked. Dean just kicked his shoes off before rearranging pillows under his head and taking a long drag. Figuring that’s about all he was going to get out of the man tonight he decided it was time to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” He started to walk out of the room when Dean called his name.

“Thanks for being able to keep a cool head back there. Just to let you know, the only reason I let you drive Baby was so that I wouldn’t run her into a pole. ” Dean told him when he turned around. Cas just smiled back at him, turning back around and left the keys to Dean’s car on the kitchen counter before letting himself out.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Okay I know Dean is an ass for what he tried to use you for but that lady talking about his parents like that when she knows they’re dead, that just not right.” Charlie told Cas. “Are you guys still going to the wedding next week?”

He just shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s up to Dean. I do know he was pretty upset last night after she said it though. I hope he was smart enough to not drink himself into a coma too.”

“I don’t blame him!” she yelled. “I never even met the woman and I hate her stupid, cheating, bitchy face!” Cas nodded his agreement.

“I’m supposed to meet Dean today so we could get to know each other some more, but I don’t know if that will happen anymore now that we may not be going to the wedding because of what she said.”

Charlie looked at him like he was stupid. “You two can still hang out and be friends or boyfriends or whatever without there having to be some kind of undercover secret dating mission that one of you is on.” Cas had to admit she had a point since that’s all they’ve been doing since they met. “Do you still feel the same about him?” she asked quietly.

He didn’t answer her, which was all the answer she needed. They heard a knock at Cas’ door so he got up to answer it, expecting Dean but instead only finding none other than Balthazar on the other side. He was still donning his two black eyes and his hands were in his pockets looking ashamed. Cas didn’t invite him in. “What are you doing here?”

He tried to look around Cas but he didn’t have the door open enough for him to see much. “Is your boyfriend here?” he asked, looking like he was about to bolt if the answer was yes.

“No, he’s at work.” Cas lied, since he knew damn well Dean was most likely still in bed. “What do you want?” Charlie came out of the kitchen when she could hear her friend talking to whoever was at the door and stopped, glaring when she saw Balthazar. Cas put his hand up to stop her from doing or saying anything just yet.

“Can we talk? I promise I just have a few things I want to say if you would let me.” He swore.

He thought about it for a moment. “Fine, but Charlie is staying.” He moved to open the door more and let the man step into the apartment. “You have five minutes.”

Balthazar nodded his understanding and sat on the couch, looking around and familiarizing himself with the apartment again, letting a small smile grace his face. “I just wanted to say that I am terribly sorry, for everything I have ever done to you.” Cas scoffed. “I know it’s a long shot and I don’t deserve it, but if you ever find it in your big and beautiful heart to forgive me, I would love to have a second chance with you.”

Charlie scoffed and Cas shushed her. “Why on Earth would I ever even think about giving you another chance?” he asked, looking for a sincere answer.

Balthazar stood and moved to stand right in front of Cas. “I know I haven’t really done anything to prove it lately… or ever, but I really do love you, Castiel. I also honestly believe what I already told you, that I will love you more than he ever will, and I will do it with my whole heart.”

Cas was trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face because he knew it was true because Dean would never love him at all. “I think you need to go now.” Balthazar nodded.

Before he left he turned to tell Cas one more thing before he left. “You can think on it. If you ever change your mind, whether it takes weeks, months, or years you can call me and I’ll be right here.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and held it in his own. “I do hope you’ll be careful with him though. You are going to fall for him in every possible way imaginable and it’s going to hurt, because he simply won’t care. I don’t want to see you get hurt again, not by anybody.” He left a kiss on the back of Cas’ hand and left.

Shutting the door he went and sat down on his couch. He and Charlie were quite for a while before Charlie said something she never thought she would say. “Balthazar is right you know.”

He didn’t have it in him to reply to her because he knew she was right. Knew that Balthazar was right.


	11. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels as if he had nobody to turn to, Sam and Ellen try to set him straight (hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sick so chapters might come out a bit slower now :(

Dean knocked on Cas’ apartment door five different times within the span of fifteen minutes and still nobody answered. He’d tried calling the man and no answer there either. He tried one last time, banging as hard as he could on the door when it swung open to reveal Charlie and Gabriel, both looking a little worse for wear with long drawn faces. “Where’s Cas?” was his first question, then “Are you guys okay, you look like stomped over shit.”

“He doesn’t want to see you.” Gabe told him, getting an elbow in the side from Charlie.

She gave Dean a strained smile. “He’s trying to process some things right now. Probably better if you come back tomorrow.” She suggested.

Dean wanted to argue but figured it’d be best if he didn’t. “Okay, no problem I guess. Anything I can help with?”

Charlie was already starting to shut the door before she answered him. “I don’t think so, it’s some personal stuff.” Then the door was shut in his face.

He stood there unsure of what just happened. He turned to go leave the building when he could hear loud voices from Cas’ apartment so he stopped and turned around, planning on going back to see what’s going on when the door swung open and Cas was coming out.

He looked like he’d been crying and had puffy cheeks but he was smiling at Dean. “Are you okay, what happened?” he asked

Cas used the sleeve of his shirt to dry his eyes. “I’m fine, totally okay. I’m just emotional about stupid things, no big deal. So why’d you stop by, wanna grab something to eat tonight or just wanna hang out at home?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulder to stop him from talking and get his full attention. “You look really upset, we’re not going anywhere or doing anything until I know you’re alright.” He said, voice firm.

He sighed in defeat and figured he might as well tell Dean the truth, or at least some of it. “Balthazar stopped by today.” That was good enough and that’s all he was going to say.

Dean was immediately enraged. “What the fuck did he do now? I swear that scrawny asshole is asking me to kill him.” The hold Dean still had on his shoulder was bordering on painful since he got angry so he lifted his arm as best he could and pushed Dean’s hand off of him. “Sorry.” He said to Cas, looking sheepish at having hurt the man.

“It’s fine.” He assured, “I just want to forget about it altogether so I say let’s get my mind off of it and just get something to eat and talk about the reason you came over.” Cas started walking toward the stairs to go down to the main entrance when Dean stopped him.

“What about the other two still in your apartment?” He asked, pointing a thumb back the door.

Cas shrugged and sighed, “They can stay in there. They’ll realize I’m gone and leave eventually.”

Dean still didn’t believe that Cas should be going out when he was so upset about whatever it is but he’d let it go for now until he could get it out of the man.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

They decided a quick trip to just eat at McDonalds was good enough for the both of them so they got their food and found seats in the back. Dean was looking between his food and Cas’ face to try and catch a glimpse of anything that might tell him how he was doing at the moment but didn’t see any change since they got there. “So, Cas,” he started, hoping he wouldn’t say anything that would upset the man again. “I got a lot of calls from Lisa since our outing with her. She apologized a lot, like a lot, and she said she would still want us at her wedding. Would you be okay with going still?” he talked slowly, like he was talking to a spooked animal.

Cas gave him an incredulous look. “Would you?” he shot back, shock evident in his voice. “After what she said, are you serious?”

Dean put a placating hand up. “I get it, it’s crazy but she told me she was just trying to make sure we were for real and she realized she took it too far. She’s still my friend Cas and if you don’t want to go I understand and I'll explain everything to her. I’m just letting you know the offer is still on the table.” He explained.

Cas ran a hand through his hair, making it look like he’d just rolled out of bed which he kind of did. “If you’re serious about this then I’ll go, but I’m doing this for you, definitely not for her.” He informed seriously, getting a nod from Dean.

“Of course. Thanks, Cas.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, I make no promises that I won’t drop her if she says anything to me that I don’t like.” He shoved a fry into his mouth viciously to prove he was serious.

Dean laughed. “Okay deal, I think I’d be fine with it anyway.” Eating their meal in silence they were both silently going crazy. Cas broke first.

“Why do you still want to go to her wedding and support her after what she said? That was a shitty thing for her to do and frankly, you continuing to want anything to do with her is stupid whether you’re in love or whether you still feel something for her or not.” He said, angry at Dean’s dumb choice.

Dean was shocked for a moment before getting angry right back. “Why do you continue to give Balthazar chances he doesn’t deserve? I don’t know what was said when you said you guys talked but it must have been serious or at least enough to make you cry. Why do you even give the man the time of day when he upsets you that much? Oh that’s right, because of your one-sided love that you have for him that he will never return because newsflash Cas, he never loved you in the first place and never will, yet you still let him treat you like shit _.”_ Dean emphasized each word by jabbing his finger on the table with each one, making sure Cas knew he meant it.

Cas didn’t mean for the tears to start slipping down his face but when they started, he couldn’t get them to stop. He shoved away from the table and was dialing Gabriel’s number in a flash as he left the building and started walking down the sidewalk, wanting to get as far away from Dean as possible.

Dean sat for an extra minute at the table, trying to process what he just said before he got up and went outside, looking around for Cas so he could apologize, knowing that even though he was right that he’d crossed the line. Not seeing the man he got into his car and figured the best he could do was drive up and down the nearby streets and see if he could find him. He hadn’t even driven even two blocks away when he saw him standing on a corner. He pulled over to the side and when Cas took a look at the car he started walking away. Dean hurried to get out of the impala and chase the man down. “I’m sorry, Cas. That was an asshole thing to say and I swear to God I don’t know what came over me.” The other man just kept walking, ignoring him. Walking faster he reached Cas and grabbed his arm, yanking him around so they were facing each other when a car screeched to a stop next to them and Gabe barely had the car parked when he got out and was circling around and putting his whole body into shoving Dean in the chest, making him stumble back and lose his grip on Cas.

“What the fuck did I tell you about hurting him, Winchester?” he asked, shoving Dean again and continuing to advance on him. “From here on out, you leave him alone and if I ever see you even within ten feet of him I will kill you.” He warned Dean, sending one last glare his way before going back to his car that Cas was already in.

The tires squealed as they pulled away from the curb and Dean was left standing there alone, knowing he’d royally fucked up this time.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

_“Dean this is exactly why everyone told you to stop before something bad happened. I don’t feel sorry for you.”_

He ran a rough hand down his face. “I didn’t think this would happen, I just thought we would have fun hanging out, not that everything would go to shit like this.” Sam was silent on the other end. “You don’t have anything else to say?”

_“I already told you, this is your fault. You got yourself into this mess and now you have to get yourself out. I’ll stop by your place before I head to the airport to go to Cancun.”_ There was silence on the line for a second. _“You know what the worst part of all of this is? Is that if you would just stop being blind and see what everyone else sees whenever you two are together, or at least quit jerking him around while you were ahead, then nobody would be mad at you right now.”_

There was a click signaling that Sam had hung up without even a goodbye.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean had called Cas a hundred times with no answer. He left voicemails until he got an automated woman saying the voice mail box was full but continued to call afterward anyway just to see if he would answer even when he knew he wouldn’t. He finally got through again and he sighed in relief since that meant that Cas might have been listening to what he had to say. “Cas, I don’t know if you listened to my apologies or if you just deleted all of your voicemails without listening to them, but I really am sorry. I enjoy hanging out with you, and I know after what I said it’s a lot to ask but I’d really like to get back to that. To us being friends.” He paused to take a breath. “Listen, I know you probably don’t want to, but if you’d like then we can go to Cancun still. We have a hotel room already paid for and we don’t even have to go to the wedding if you don’t want, it can just be a vacation where we can hang out and anything you want it’s on me. Hell, you can go to Cancun alone if you want, have a nice week by yourself if you’d prefer that..” Dean knew he was practically begging and he sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. “Please call me back.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

He made his way into The Roadhouse, knowing he’d probably be kicked out again but he didn’t care. He couldn’t have everyone in his life hating him right now so he’d grovel on his knees if he really had to.

Going to the back office he found Ellen and he knocked on the already open door to announce his presence. “Hey, Ellen.” He greeted, sadness evident in his voice.

He must’ve sounded worse than even he thought because she put down the pen she was holding and came around the desk, giving him a hug and just holding him. “I take it that you stopped jerking that boy around since you’re here?” she asked, pulling back from the hug.

Dean nodded, “It’s over, the fake relationship, our friendship, everything. He hates me, Sam hates me, Jo still hates me, jury is still out on you right now though.” He told her.

“Oh honey, nobody hates you, Dean. You just have a bad tendency to stick your foot in your mouth and it gets you into trouble.” She gave him a quick once over. “You look like shit, boy. You been sleeping okay?”

Dean huffed a humorless laugh. “The past couple days, not so much. I really fucked up, Ellen. I lost the best friend I’ve ever had, and for what? Because I’m afraid of what feelings I may or may not have for Cas?” he shook his head at his own stupidity.

Ellen gave him a pitying look and pulled a chair out in front of her desk for him to sit in and she took the other next to it, closing her office door. “What the hell did you do?”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean had told Ellen everything, starting from what got them into this whole mess in the first place and the fight they got in over lunch the last time they’d seen each other. She was quiet the whole time, just a disapproving look on her face which was worse to Dean in some way than her yelling at him. “Now I have to leave for the wedding in just a few days and I have to face Lisa and everyone there and tell them how pathetic I am and how nothing was real.”

“That’s what you get. We told you over and over again that if you kept this up that something bad was going to happen and you were too stubborn to listen to us. You made your bed now you can lie in it.” She got up, causing Dean to get up as well. He wasn’t expecting the hug she gave him but he appreciated it nonetheless. “I probably won’t see you before you leave for the wedding but you at least try and enjoy yourself.”

He smiled at her appreciatively. “Thanks, Ellen.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean had just gotten done packing to leave for the airport when there was a knock on his apartment door, when he answered it his heart sank to not find Cas but Sam instead who invited himself in. “What are you doing here, Sam?” Dean asked, tired beyond belief and not wanting another argument with anyone.

Sam didn’t know whether his brother forgot that he was supposed to come and say bye before the wedding or if he was just that messed up at the moment. “I told you that I would come see you before I left for the airport, but after talking to Ellen I figured we can just go together, thought you might want someone to talk to.” He shrugged.

Dean heaved his bag over his shoulder. “We can drive there together but I don’t know what you think there is to talk about.” He opened his door again so they could get on their way, waving for Sam to go and making sure the door was locked when he shut it.

The car ride to the airport was spent with Sam trying to get Dean to talk about Cas and Dean turning the music up each time he did until neither could even hear themselves think. Shutting off the car and sending it into complete silence was a relief for them both. “Are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk about before we’re around all those people?” Sam asked one last time.

Dean didn’t even spare him a glance, grabbing his things and walking toward the entrance. After they had both gotten past security they could see the large group of people, most of which were probably there for the same reason they were, all talking and smiling. Dean knew he’d have to put on a show for the people until he told Lisa the truth, after that he’d still have to act like he wasn’t dying inside.

As they got closer Dean could see that it wasn’t one big group but a lot of small groups just close together. Scanning the crowd for Lisa, Dean’s eyes landed on the one person he didn’t expect to see there. Cas was standing in the middle of one of the bigger groups and everyone’s attention was on him. He was smiling and looked to be telling a story of some sort. He looked in Dean’s direction just in time for their eyes to lock and Cas’ smile to falter so quick that if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t even have seen it.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas was in the middle of sharing a made up story of him and Dean when he saw the man in question himself. He looked miserable. He could feel his face fall for half a second before he picked it back up and started to play his part again. “If you’ll excuse me, I see Dean now. Dork just insisted on waiting until the last minute because he hates being early to anything.” He lied, rolling his eyes and leaving the group to slowly walk up to Dean. When he got closer he wanted one thing to be clear to him right off the bat so when they were right next to each other and nobody was within earshot besides Sam he said, “This is the last favor I’m doing for you and then we’re done.” He talked with a smile so nobody would be any the wiser.

Dean definitely felt that one.


	12. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's still afraid of flying and they just can't seem to shake one annoying Brit

They were supposed to be boarding in just ten minutes and Cas reluctantly stayed next to Dean just to keep up appearances in front of everyone. As much as he hated the man right now, he was using every excuse he could to touch him even if it was just a small touch on the arm or shoulder when talking about their ‘relationship’ and how happy they were. Lisa’s fiancé was looking more nervous with every minute that ticked by, like he was waiting for someone.

Not having it in him anymore to put on a happy face like Cas so easily could, Dean excused himself from the small group, letting his hand lightly graze the small of Cas’ back as he left to walk over to Matt. “Hi, I’m Dean Winchester the ex.” He introduced himself, giving a faint hearted smile.

Matt barely looked at him. “I know who you are, Lisa hasn’t stopped talking about you since she invited you to our wedding.” He sounded bitter that Dean was going to be there so he decided a change in topic might be a good idea.

“So are you waiting for someone? No offense but you look pretty tense over here, and your eyes haven’t left the security check for a while.”

Matt sighed, checking his watch. “I’m waiting for the best man. He should’ve been here by now and without my best man I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I can always step in if need be.” Dean joked, only to get an unimpressed look from Matt. “Just a joke.” He clarified for the man.

“This isn’t really a time for jokes, we need to start boarding in just a few minutes now and he’s not here. He was finally supposed to meet everybody and he can’t do that if he can’t even make it to the airport on time.” He was getting irritated, and Dean didn’t blame him.

Dean was slightly surprise though at what Matt had said. “Your best man has never met any of your family or friends?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Not even Lisa?”

The other man was only slightly sheepish at that, “I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and he’s been busy since he came to town.” He shrugged. “Not that it matters anymore since it doesn’t seem like he’s going to be here in time.”

Dean wanted to help in any way he could this week, even if it wasn’t him who was the groom. “Well what does he look like? I can look around for him.”

Matt looked over and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, I appreciate it. He’s about 5’10, blonde and… right there!” he exclaimed, ecstatic as he started walking between the people in the crowd and toward none other than Balthazar.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean quickly walked back over to where Cas was and lightly grabbed his arm, guiding him away from the people he was talking to with a small apology. “Balthazar is here.” He informed with no preamble when they were far enough away to not be heard.

Cas’ eyes grew wide for a second and he started turning and looking around. “How do you know that?”

Dean took Cas by the shoulders and turned him so that he was pointed in the direction that Balthazar and Matt were talking, only for Cas to see them and wrench himself free of Dean’s grasp and hide behind the man’s larger frame.

Peeking around Dean’s arm, Cas could see that Matt was making quick introductions with everyone and Balthazar. He pinched Dean’s arm to get his attention. “Ow!” Dean said, turning so that he was facing Cas but still blocking him. “What was that for?” he rubbed at his arm.

“What is he doing here?” Cas asked, sounding panicked.

Dean didn’t have any time to answer when Balthazar and Matt were walking over to them, Lisa in tow. “I’d like you two to meet my best man, Balthazar.” The man in question started to extend his hand when Lisa placed her hand on top of his to stop him.

“They’ve all already met. Actually, we were all together that day at Burger King when Dean played the knight in shining armor for Cas over here against him.” She said, motioning to each man as she mentioned them and giving a stern look in Balthazar’s direction, not hiding her disdain for her first experience with the man. “I’m really glad you’re here.” She told Dean and Cas in a soft voice, seeing they decided to show up.

Matt gave Balthazar a questioning look, who just rolled his eyes. “I know I’m beautiful no matter what but you can’t honestly say you didn’t notice these black and blue eyes I’m sporting, courtesy of this lovely lad here.” He motioned to Dean. “I promise, it won’t distract from your beautiful day.”

“Right, well since you’re all acquainted then I supposed that’s it and we need to get boarding. Lisa and I, plus the rest of the wedding party of course, will be in first class while everyone else is in coach, I hope that’s okay.” He explained to the men. Cas nodded his head and the happy couple started to walk away to get to the gate, knowing everyone would follow. Balthazar gave Cas a quick wink before he did exactly that.

“Lisa!” Dean called, waiting for her to come back as she waved for the others to go on without her. “Where’s Ben? I haven’t seen him yet.”

A sad look crossed her face. “Ben is staying with some friends for the week. He’s not the biggest fan of Matt and said he didn’t want any part in this.” Dean nodded, but looked confused as Lisa started back toward the plane.

Noticing everyone walking toward the gate, Sam cast a worried look back and Dean who had shaken himself off after his short conversation with Lisa but still moved slow while he and Cas handed over the tickets that were given to them, Cas handing over the tickets he got for Dean as well. Cas, however hadn’t noticed that Dean was moving much slower to get on the plane. When they all finally made it on, Sam took his seat and Cas took one of the ones in front of him, letting Dean have the window seat until Dean got to their row and just stood there until Cas looked at him. “Cas could you uh…. Would you mind if I could have that seat and you took the window seat?” Thinking it was weird but not caring too much, he unbuckled and scooted down one so he was next to the window. Dean took a deep breath and sat down, buckling himself in and clutching at the arm rests like his life depended on it and they hadn’t even taken off yet. A stewardess was walking down the aisle when Dean touched her arm to get her attention. “Could I get a glass of whatever kind of alcohol you have on board when you get a moment, please?” he asked.

She smiled down at him in his seat. “Of course sir, as soon as we’re in the air.” Dean let out a small ‘damnit’

She started to walk away when Dean said to her retreating back, “and keep ‘em coming when you can get them out!” The stewards were finished showing all the safety procedures and were now taking their own seats and buckling up as the lights came on telling everyone to do so. Cas could hear Dean’s labored breathing he was trying and failing to control.

They could feel as the plane starting its ascent into the air and Dean’s knuckles got impossibly tighter on the arm rests and he squeezed his eyes shut seeming to be holding his breath. Cas, being worried about how Dean was acting put a hand on top of the one closest to him that had a death grip on their shared arm rest, making the other man open his eyes and look down at their hands. “Are you okay?” Cas asked quietly, genuinely worried about Dean’s behavior having never seen him like this before.

Letting out a long breath he huffed a laugh. “I guess I never told you that I am deathly afraid of flying. I was kinda hoping I would’ve been able to get drunk before we took off.”

Cas brought the arm on the other side of him furthest from Dean over and started to rub the other man’s arm to calm him down, otherwise it looked like he may have a heart attack right then and there. “It’s going to be okay. You’re more likely to die in a car accident than you are in a plane, they’re very safe.” The seatbelt light went off so people could use the restroom if need be and stewardesses started walking around again and handing out drinks and snacks.

“I would much rather take my chances dying in my Baby than in this flying metal death trap.” Cas couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that.

Someone came by with a jack and coke for Dean and he downed it in no time. Half an hour into the flight, Cas still had is hand on top of Dean’s which had loosened significantly and was still rubbing the man’s arm to keep him calm as long as he could. He had been given another drink but had yet to touch it. “See it’s not so bad, you already seem relaxed and you’ve only had one drink.” He informed Dean.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Lisa pulled back the curtain separating first class and coach was pulled aside and Lisa stepped through, heading for the bathroom when she saw Cas doing his best to comfort her ex almost like the first time she had dinner with them, and pausing very briefly before continuing. Her thoughts were running rampant in her head.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep but he was waking up just as they started the landing. Somehow his head ended up on Dean’s shoulder and the other and had fallen asleep as well with his head laying atop Cas’. He carefully moved out from under Dean, feeling a crick in his neck at how it was angled. He waited until they were fully landed and the plane was no longer moving to wake Dean who just looked around, confused and grumpy. “We’re here. Told you it was completely safe.” He unbuckled and stood when everyone else started to, prompting Dean to do the same. “You can go first, I’m sure you wanna get off this thing as soon as you can.” Without arguing about it, Dean said a quick thanks to Cas before heading toward the exit. Cas was taking his time stretching and letting others go before him when he noticed Sam still on behind him and smiling. “What?” he asked the younger Winchester.

Sam shook his head. “That was the most calm my brother has ever been during a flight in his life without drowning himself in booze to get through it.” Sam stared at him for a few seconds. “You really are good for him.” He mumbled, but Cas heard it anyway, making him blush and avert his eyes. He went in front of Sam to get off the plane after that, stepping from the terminal into the airport, seeing Dean waiting for them when Sam grabbed his shoulder to stop him but didn’t make him turn around. “Cas can I just ask you something real quick?” He stopped walking and turned, waiting for whatever it was that Sam wanted to ask him. “Do you like my brother?” he asked quietly.

Cas scoffed, “Why would you even ask something like that? He’s just a friend.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I promise I won’t tell him if you do.”

He didn’t look at Sam when he answered. “Yes. But I know that he’s not gay so don’t worry, I won’t get attached or anything. Besides, I’ve talked to Balthazar already and he’s more than willing to take me back.” Sam’s eyes went wide.

“You’re not serious right? Dean told me all about him and how he broke his nose for you, and now you’re considering going back to that asshole?!” Cas didn’t need Sam to make him feel worse about it than he already did so he turned and started walking away again toward a very impatient looking Dean. “Cas!” Sam called to him, making Cas stop again only because he liked the younger Winchester. He didn’t turn around though. Sam walked to be in front of him. “Would it help if I said you and Dean look really good together, and I’m ninety-nine percent sure he likes you too? He just won’t admit it because he’s so emotionally backed up.”

Cas gave Sam a soft smile. “Thanks, but until I hear it from him personally then I don’t think it will ever happen.” He went around Sam and over toward Dean.

He was holding a key card in his hand and showed it to Cas, looking excited. “Our Suite for the week. Huge bed, Jacuzzi, flat screen television, the works. I guess Lisa kept her word about the room so she went all out for us. Have you ever seen those beds Cas? We could fit ten of us on one of them!” he joked. Lowering his voice he said “Hell we could both sleep on that thing and we wouldn’t even have to touch the entire night, there’d be so much extra room on it.” He laughed.

Cas tilted his head to the side, considering. “I think you might be right. That’s a good idea.” He snatched the key from Dean’s hand and started walking toward the baggage claim where everyone was waiting for their luggage before they would take a shuttle to the hotel they were all staying at. “That way neither of us would have to sleep on the floor.” He threw over his shoulder before he was too far away.

Sam came up next to Dean, laughing at his brothers’ expense. “Ready to admit there might be more going on yet?”

“I’m not gay Sam!” he told his brother for the thousandth time, irritated.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged. “You never know unless you try, and believe you me, if there’s anyone to be gay for, it’d be him. I mean have you seen the ass on that guy?” Sam asked, pretending to check out Cas as he walked away a wolf whistling, earning a hard elbow to the gut from Dean. He doubled over and held his stomach as he tried to catch his breath as his brother walked away, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the possessive side he’d just brought out in Dean at having hit on his fake boyfriend that he totally didn’t like.


	13. First Kiss Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes what he wants and Cas misinterprets something Dean says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you won't know the ending if you kill the author

Everyone was stuffing themselves into elevators to get to their assigned floors with their rooms on them after they got to the hotel. The three men had stopped by the bar to grab a few drinks before going up to their rooms to help Dean relax some more after the flight, even though he was asleep for most of it. “That was probably the easiest flight I’ve ever been on in my life.” He commented.

Sam smiled and pointed at Cas, “I think you have him to thank for that.” Dean looked over at the man and tilted his head from side to side.

“I don’t know about all that, I think I just freaked myself out enough that it was easier to be able to pass out early.” he tried to deny.

His brother wasn’t having any of it. “You’ve never been able to do that, what makes you think it would happen all of a sudden now? I stand by Cas being the reason the flight was so easy for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but acquiesced to what Sam had said and raised his glass. “Well…. to Cas then.” They all clinked their glasses together and drank.

When they decided it was time for them to head to the room Sam stopped at the fifth floor and got out, throwing a saucy look back at Cas, winking at him before the doors closed to get another  rise out of his brother. Dean gritted his teeth and Cas just blushed and looked anywhere but at Dean. They were the only couple on the elevator and got out on the top floor that had the suites, the same floor Lisa and Matt were on. The men were walking to their room as Lisa had left hers at the end of the hall with an ice bucket in her hands, looking exhausted from the flight.

She smiled at the two men “Enjoy your room, guys.” She paused. “Maybe just don’t enjoy it too much okay? Some of us need a nap before dinner tonight and we don’t need any suspicious sounds coming from your room.

When the men got into their room they didn’t bother to shut the door just yet, setting their luggage down at the foot of the bed. Cas started to roam, checking out the giant tv, and opened the double doors to their bathroom, revealing a walk-in shower, his and hers sinks and in the corner a Jaccuzzi that he knew he might just have to try before the week is up.

Dean on the other hand, just stood there stuck listening to his thoughts. Sam’s words from the airport kept ringing in his head and it was driving him crazy. ‘You never know unless you try.’ Maybe Sam was right about something for once, or maybe the alcohol was already starting to cloud his mind. He wasn’t sure. “Cas.” He said quietly but still loud enough to gain the attention of the other man and make him come out of the bathroom and take a few steps toward him. “I have to try something.”

He tried to ask what Dean was talking about but the man was already striding toward him and grabbing his face, smashing their lips together. Cas had a small moment of hesitation before he realized this is what he’d been dreaming of so he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and started kissing him back with fervor, not wanting to waste what might be his only chance to get to taste the man.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Matt and Lisa walked into their room after spending way too much time settling up at the front desk, looking around at the huge honeymoon suite they had gotten. “This is beautiful.” She said, leaning up to kiss him. Looking at their bed she saw the staff had left a complimentary bottle of champagne. Matt picked up the bottle and looked it over.

“This will need to be put on some ice. You wanna go get some or do you want me to do it?” he asked her.

Smiling at her fiancé she went and grabbed the ice bucket. “I’ll do it, you relax. I saw an ice machine just down the hall anyway on our way in. Besides, it can be practice for taking care of my husband when we’re finally married.” She gave him one last kiss and left the room. She couldn’t stop smiling at how in just a short seven days from now she would be Mrs. Lisa Miller.

Exchanging words with Dean and Cas when she saw them actually didn’t bug her like she thought it would at her old boyfriend suddenly being gay, she saw it as a sign as to how excited she was about her wedding.

She was on her way back to her suite with a bucket full of ice to put their complimentary champagne in when she passed Dean and Cas’ room and seeing that the door was wide open, she looked inside only to find her ex and his new boyfriend openly making out.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. With Cas it was different, he could feel the other man’s five o’clock shadow, he didn’t have to usual feel of breasts flush against his chest, and instead of his hands grabbing long and pull able hair he got short and soft hair that was just long enough to comb his finger through, but it wasn’t weird like he thought it would be and none of it really mattered when his tongue was down Cas’ throat. He was so stupid, so incredibly blind this entire time and God does he owe everyone an apology, but especially Cas.

Someone loudly cleared their throat and they sprung apart like they were caught in the act in the back of their parents’ car to see Lisa standing just outside the room and staring at them. Dean gave Cas a quick look, noticing how debauched he looked with spit slick lips, a flushed face and breathing heavy before looking back at Lisa. “Hey, Lis.” He offered as a lame greeting after what she’d just seen.

“I uh…. just wanted to let you guys know that if you wanna do…. anything you might want to close the door next time, okay?” she said awkwardly, reaching in and closing the door for them.

They both just stood there and didn’t look at each other for a few minutes after that, Dean rubbing his fingers across his lips. “So that was weird, huh?” he said, breaking the ice.

Cas looked at him, confused. “Yeah, it was. What even was that, what did you mean by you wanted to try something?”

Dean at least looked sheepish when he answered. “Sam said something to me about how I won’t know I’m gay unless I try and that’s what I did. I tried it, and it was nice.” He told Cas, smiling at him and taking a step closer.

Cas took a step back. “So what? You used me as some kind of experiment to see if you could stomach making out with a guy to keep up appearances in front of Lisa?”

He was taken aback by Cas’ sudden aggression. “That’s not what it is at all, didn’t you like it because I sure as hell did!” he confessed.

“Of course I liked it Dean! I’ve wanted to be with you since the second I saw you again but I knew it wouldn’t happen because you’re not gay, Dean! No matter how hard you try and as much as I wish you were, you can’t force yourself to be gay!” Cas yelled at him, going toward the bed and lifting the blankets. “I’m going to sleep and when we go to dinner we’ll forget about this and never speak of it again.” He told Dean.

Dean didn’t say anything, too shocked to. “Fuck you, Cas. I just fucking told you I liked kissing you but if that’s not enough then I think after this wedding we can go our separate ways and never talk again.” He got into the other side of the bed, wanting his mere presence in the bed to aggravate Cas now more than anything.

Neither of them got any sleep, they just lay there and seethed at each other silently until Matt knocked on their door and told them to “zip up because everyone is hungry and we’re not waiting for you to finish.”

They both changed into something different than what they wore on the plane, Cas in a royal blue dress shirt that complimented his eyes and Dean wore a pair of nice jeans with an open red shirt and a plain black one underneath and hair fluffed. “You look good.” Dean told Cas, trying to show that he’s not just pretending because of Lisa since he wouldn’t do it when they were alone if it was meant to be just for show.

“Thanks,” Cas said, giving Dean a once over. “so do you.” He tried to fix his hair in the full length mirror, doing his best to style it so it looked at least kind of presentable. Dean smiled and walked behind him, smacking his hands away from his own head to run his fingers through Cas’ hair himself, giving him the messy look that Dean knew looked good. “What the hell?” Cas asked, stating at his once again messy hair in the mirror.

Dean shrugged. “The bed head is good look on you. Let’s go.” He slapped Cas’ ass then went to the door and opened it, letting Cas walk through first.

Willingly leaving the room first with no fuss, he looked up and down the hall to make sure nobody was around. “Another reason I know you don’t actually want anything with me, you’re trying way too hard to seem gay. Nobody that’s never been with a guy in their life would all of a sudden flirt like their life depended on it out of nowhere.”

“Damnit, Cas what do you want me to do? I’m trying here! I actually want this to happen between us!” Cas looked sad, and he wanted to fix that but the man wouldn’t let him. Dean slammed Cas against the hallway wall and started kissing him, same as earlier only this time instead of being met with another heated make-out session, Cas bit his lip and pulled away.

When he looked at the man who bit him, he saw no remorse on his face. Only the same sadness he had seen before and maybe a bit of anger. “Let’s go before they get sick of waiting for us.” Cas said, heading toward the elevators.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

They were the last two to get to the restaurant on the second floor of the hotel, all eyes turning on them when they did. Sam stood up when he saw his brother’s bottom lip which was already swelling. “What the hell happened?” he didn’t bother lowering his voice, not caring if people knew he was worried about his brother as he looked between Dean and Cas for an answer.

Matt was the one to answer instead of one of them. “If what Lisa said is true then I imagine it was his boyfriend over there. She said she saw them getting pretty frisky with their door wide open, apparently they wanted people to watch. We can all see now they like to get a bit rough as well.” People starting whooping and hollering at the men whose faces were bright red, laughing along with the groom.

Sam was shocked, he didn’t think his plan would work that fast. He led the two over to two of the seats he saved next to him, Dean next to him and Cas on Dean’s other side, and they dug into their food. “What the hell happened, Dean?” he asked again, more quietly when they sat down.

Dean just made a noncommittal noise, “What does it look like happened?” Sam gave him a bitch face for the not answer, answer. “I may have kissed Cas.” He paused for a second, “and he might have bit me when I tried to do it again.” Dean admitted under his breath.

“Again!” Sam screeched, gaining them a few stares. “What do you mean again?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew Cas could hear them since they were right next to each other but he didn’t care, “I kissed him when we first got here and you were right, it was awesome we both enjoyed it. Isn’t that right honey?” he said the last part loud enough so others would hear him. “Then when I tried to kiss him again on our way down here, the son of a bitch bit me.” He licked his hurt bottom lip.

Sam looked at Cas for confirmation who just rolled his eyes. “So does that mean that’s not what happened?” he asked.

Cas nodded his head, “That’s exactly what happened, he just didn’t tell you the part where he was using me for his gay experimentation.”

Sam looked back at Dean who just shook his head to let his brother know that’s not what it was. “Dean, switch seats with me so I can talk to Cas real quick.” He ordered his brother. Cas was already throwing his napkin down on his less than half empty plate.

“Actually, I think I’m full. I’m going to head back to the room.”

“Cas,” Dean started to protest, going to stand up as well until Cas put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just tell them I wasn’t feeling well and you can enjoy the rest of the night.” With that he excused himself from the table, only being stopped by Lisa who asked him if he was okay before he was able to leave the large dining area.

Balthazar had been watching his ex and Dean since they had come down, noticing neither looked as happy as they wanted everyone to think until Cas started looking mad and excused himself. Curiosity got the better of him. “If you would excuse me, I feel as though my face is on fire considering… you know.” He laughed, looking toward Dean so everyone would know the reason for his multicolored face.

Sam butted in. “From what I heard, that was your own fault and you were asking for it.”

The other man gave him a snarky look. “As I was saying,” he ignored, Sam. “I think I’ll turn in early tonight. I will see all you lovely, and other not so lovely people tomorrow morning for breakfast.” He looked at the brothers when he said the last part, one last petty parting before leaving to find Cas.

He was hoping he would’ve left in time to catch Cas while he was waiting on an elevator but had no such luck. He didn’t even know what floor the man was staying on. Deciding to try the easy way, he took out his phone and dialed Cas’ number. _“Balthazar, what do you want?”_

He smiled at the annoyed voice. “I can see you obviously haven’t lost my number. Either that or you just memorized it, but either way I’d say it’s a win for me. Don’t you think, Cassie?”

“I’m hanging up now.”

He had no time before Balthazar yelled “Wait!” into his phone so he waited to hear what Balthazar had to say to him now. “Would you tell me your room number so we can talk? That’s all I want to do I promise, and make sure you’re okay of course after leaving supper early.”

There was a part of Cas that was telling him it would be stupid, but there was also a part in him that wanted someone to talk to that wasn’t Dean since he was still mad at the man.

He gave Balthazar his room number and told him he would open the door for him whenever he got there.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Sam left not long after Cas and Balthazar did, saying he would need some rest for the coming days. The rest of the wedding guests stayed where they were for a while after the other two men had left, chatting and getting to know one another as best they could until the bride and groom started fighting after Lisa had gotten a phone call from somebody which seemed to enrage them both. Nobody could hear what exactly it was they were talking about since when they started they’d gotten up to go to the corner of the room. Everyone decided it was a good time to call it quits after that, the bride and groom deciding the same.

“Shit, Cas has the key and he’s probably sleeping by now.” Dean said, looking to his side and forgetting that his brother wasn’t next to him anymore.

Lisa, having been close enough to hear what he had said came up to him. “They can probably give you a copy at the front desk. I’ll go with you to get it.” She smiled sweetly at him and they went to get him his own key for the room while everyone else went to the ones that they were staying in.

They headed back to their rooms together since it was on the same floor and when Dean was scanning his key to get in he was saying goodnight to Lisa who was just a few steps behind him. He opened the door and walked in to see clothes strewn across the floor, taking a few more steps in to find Cas and Balthazar tangled in bed together.

“What the fuck?!” Dean yelled loud enough for the men to jump apart but keep themselves covered under the blanket and Lisa to come running back down the hall into his room to see what was wrong, just to catch the ex-lovers in the same compromising position they had been before and covering her mouth with her hands.

“I can explain.” Cas told them, panic in his eyes as Balthazar just smirked at Dean.

Dean remembered those exact words coming out of his mouth when his ex found out about him and Cas. If this was how Lisa felt, this heart sinking feeling and wanting to vomit from being so upset and betrayed, when he said it to her then he’d have to make sure to apologize to her at some point.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Lisa left the room so the men could sort things out, apologizing to Dean for this happening to him. Dean was pacing and pointedly not looking at the men while they got dressed. “You know, for someone who’s seen another man naked for over a year now you sure do have a problem with seeing men naked all of a sudden.” Balthazar said when they were dressed, making Dean look over at them.

“Get the fuck out of my room.” He said, voice deep and dangerous as he pointed to the door. Balthazar walked over to Cas to kiss him before he left, only for Cas to turn his head and push on on the man’s chest, not wanting it.

Though Balthazar wasn’t surprised he was still a bit offended. “Right, well you let me know what you decide then. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

The two remaining waited until he was gone. “I explicitly told you, that I would want to be with you then you go and sleep with _him_? Is the thought of being with me that terrible to you?” Dean asked, hurt tingeing his voice. Cas didn’t answer him. “You know what, fine. Don’t say anything, I’m going to go to sleep in Sam’s room because there’s no way in hell I’m going to sleep where you just had sex with that piece of shit.”

He made sure to grab his key card before leaving the room, slamming the door on his way out. 


	14. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what Cas did, Lisa confesses to why she's marrying Matt and there's some tension between our two men

Dean had gone back to the room the was booked for him and Cas late the next morning to get ready for the group meal they would all have again. Letting himself in he saw that the other man was sitting awake on the bed, ignoring him as he started to rummage through his suitcase. There was a knock on their door.

He answered the door finding Lisa on the other side. “Are you guys okay?” she asked, only sort of sounding like she cared.

Dean looked back toward Cas, noticing that the other man looked about as crappy as Dean felt. “We’re working it out.” He told her, Lisa’s face seeming to fall slightly before she smiled back at him.

“That’s good, I hope you guys can work it out. I just wanted to let you know that we’re all going to the Restaurante Careyes for an early lunch, so whenever everyone is ready we’re going to take a shuttle.” She gave him one last smile before heading back toward her room to go down with Matt.

Closing the door again, he finished getting ready with no talking between him and Cas until they were both ready to go. “Are we going to talk about this?” Cas asked him.

“Nope.” Dean told him. “Like you said, we’ll just get through this wedding and then we’re done. That’s what you wanted and you’ve made it very clear you want nothing else between us.”

They put on their facades again as they made their way to the rest of the wedding guests who were just waiting on their ride to the restaurant, both going to stand by Sam and talking to people as they stood there.

Sam was watching them both closely, he may not have known Cas for too long but he knows his brother and when something wasn’t right and his brother didn’t wake him up last night to sleep in his room just for the hell of it. He pulled Dean and Cas to the side to talk to them in a hushed tone. “Okay, what happened last night?”

Dean still had a fake smile on his face, knowing if anyone saw that he and Sam were looking too serious or like they weren’t having a good time then people would get suspicious. “Nothing. We had a disagreement so I stayed in your room but everything is fine now, isn’t it?” Dean asked, looking at Cas and pulling him tight into his side.

Realizing that people had started to take notice of the three outside the waiting group, Cas did what he said he would and played along, placing his hand on Dean’s chest and donning a goofy smile. “Exactly, just a small little thing. We’re good now though. A tiny argument can’t tear us apart that easy.”

Sam saw the shuttle bus coming and looked between the two, lowering his voice even more. “One of you will tell me what happened, but right now we need to get going or we’ll draw even more suspicion than we already have. By ‘we’ I mean you two.”

He stalked away from them to join the others on their ride, leaving Cas and Dean to yet again be the last ones to board. Cas looked at Dean on the crowded bus and whispered to him. “If you really want this to work then we’re going to have to actually act like we can stand being around each other. I’m sure most of the bus knows by now that I “cheated” on you,” Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas using his fingers to make actual air quotes, “but we have to just say that we talked it out and all is forgiven and like we’re grossly in love again.”

Dean just nodded, agreeing with the other man. “Okay, and let’s both agree to keep our hands to ourselves, or restricted to just one another while we’re still here.”

Having settled that for now they sat in silence the rest of the ride to the restaurant. When they got inside they were all ushered to an area reserved for their party and everyone took their seats, the brothers and Cas sitting next to each other again, opening menus to decide on what to eat.

“This place has amazing ratings so I can almost guarantee whatever you get will taste great!” Lisa told them, holding her menu open.

Matt was looking at his own menu and huffed. “It’s a good thing Ben’s not here, that kid wouldn’t eat anything on this menu, he wouldn’t know what having a refined taste in anything is even if it hit him in the face.” That caused a few others seated around him and Lisa to laugh while she glared at him. Dean started to get out of his seat, planning on going around to either kill Matt or do what he did to Balthazar, he hadn’t decided yet only to be pulled back down into his seat by Sam and Cas. The groom had already seen Dean getting up though and noticed Lisa’s glare on him. “It’s a joke, come on. I’m just trying to have a good time here, let’s just order and we can pretend that never happened.”

He was still smiling at his own words when he looked back at his menu, Dean doing the same. “None of this even sounds edible.” He told the two next to him. “Don’t they know what a damn cheeseburger is here?”

Cas rolled his eyes and pointed an item on the menu out to Dean. “Just get this, it’s not a cheeseburger but it is beef and it will help tide you over for now.” He said, closing the man’s menu for him when he told him what to get.

They had two waiters who came by the large group to take their orders. Sam knew what he wanted of the three so he ordered first. “I’ll have the coral smeared with scallops.” He smiled and handed his menu to the waiter.

“I’ll take the salmon and he will take the beef filet.” Cas ordered next for him and Dean, Lisa staring at him.

“Why couldn’t Dean order for himself?” she asked, anger in her tone. “He’s not a child, Castiel.” She informed as if he wasn’t already aware of that.

Cas stared her down from the other side of the table. “I realize he’s not a child, I just figured it’d be easier to order for the both of us since I know what he would like, even if it is from a place like this where you and I both know he would barely eat anything from.”

Her eyes hardened. “I haven’t heard him complain. If you have such an issue with the food choices then you can always leave, I’m sure the company would be much nicer.” She spat back at him.

Dean slammed a fist down on the table, making silverware rattle and all the talking going on around the table quiet down. “Knock it off!” he yelled, looking at Lisa but letting his eyes flick over to Cas to make sure he was good.

Lisa looked at him, going from angry to upset. “Could I talk to you for a minute, Dean?” it was a question but sounded more like she was telling him that they were going to talk. They both left the table, Dean exchanging looks with his brother and Cas before following Lisa to a more secluded spot.

Dean could see that she looked pissed at him, though the reason he didn’t know since he hadn’t done anything, not really anyway. “It’s like we’re dating again.” He told her. “You’re mad at me for no reason and you’re not telling me what I did wrong. Oh, the good old days.” He said sarcastically.

She didn’t want to deal with any of his jokes so she got right to the point. “You’re still with him after what he did and now you’re defending him? When we were together after wh-” she swallowed, “after what I did you didn’t want anything to do with me for months afterwards so why are you two still together when he was in the exact same position I was all those years ago?”

He averted his eyes, looking at a blank spot on the wall so he didn’t have to look at her heartbroken face. “He’s different.” Dean shrugged.

“Different as in better? Because that’s what I’m gathering here!” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean wanted to feel bad, because she was right. He found Cas in the same exact compromising positon that he’d found Lisa in so long ago, but the difference is that him and Cas aren’t actually dating, but this time for him it still hurt so much worse than when Lisa had done it. “We should get back to the table. I’m sure your fiancé is missing you there.”

He started to walk away from her but she did a fast walk to catch up. “Is that what this is about? It’s because I’m getting married? Dean, you have to know that you are so much better than him, in every way imaginable. Even Ben doesn’t like him, but he loves you as if he were your own.”

The reminder that Ben wasn’t his son made Dean flinch at the pain it caused him. “If he and Ben have such an issue with each other then why are you marrying him? Wouldn’t it make more sense to marry someone who actually has a good relationship with your son?” Dean pointed out.

His words seemed to have upset her. She had grabbed him by his shirt, trying to get him to understand. “He’s the only one who wanted to marry me even though I already had a child. You don’t know how hard that is to find.”

Dean pried her hands off of him. “I would have done it in a heartbeat, you just never gave me the chance.” He turned away from her and walked back to the table, seeing that Cas had taken his seat next to Sam and they were quietly talking to each other.

Pulling out the seat the was originally Cas’ he plopped down and leaned on the table, getting the attention of the other two men. “What the hell happened?” Sam asked him while Cas looked at him, worry written all over his face.

“Nothing, just talked a bit. She made a good point though, we should get out of here and find somewhere with some actual edible food.” Sam and Cas exchanged looks.

“Actually,” Cas started, “We’ve already eaten but I can go with you if you would like to go somewhere else.” He offered

Dean looked down and noticed that their plates were indeed empty, his own still having food on it and looking un-appetizing anyway. “No that’s fine. I can wait until later, we can just enjoy the rest of the day until dinner.” The two others exchanged looks again before getting out of their seats.

They got on either side of Dean, waiting for him to get up. “Well come on, let’s go get you something that might actually taste good.” Cas said, knowing he’d get an evil eye from Lisa. Dean gave them both a thankful smile and stood as well to go find the nearest fast food restaurant they could.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Sam was watching his brother shove a quarter pounder into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. “You’re going to choke if you don’t chew some more.” He told him.

Dean shook his head, eyes closed at the taste of the greasy food. “Don’t care. It’s not as good as it is back home but it’s still so much better than the food they’re having us eat with everyone else.” Cas smiled at Dean’s hatred of fancy food.

His smile faltered as Sam gave him a look then pointedly looked at Dean, telling him to talk to the man. He took a deep breath. “Dean, can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” He said, taking a sip of his soda then shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

Cas couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Dean almost getting back to his old self since he wasn’t around the large group of strangers anymore. “Okay well I have another one that I’m going to ask. Sam and I were talking when you and Lisa left the table, and I told him how I honestly and truly felt.” He looked down at his hands, not sure if he wanted to elaborate since the point should’ve been obvious. “Then he told me that you honestly do like me and you weren’t just experimenting so I wanted to know if what he sai-.”

He was going to continue until Dean stopped him. “Can we just talk about this later, I’m really in no mood to talk about anything that has to do with relationships right now.”

Sam gave Cas a small shrug and an apologetic look. “Yeah, sure that’s fine.”  He started picking at his fingernails trying to do something to get his mind off of what felt like a rejection from Dean.

Having noticed how he brought the mood down, Dean decided it was time to go. “Okay why don’t we go ahead and go back. Maybe we can actually meet some people and mingle instead of just talking amongst ourselves.” He suggested.

Sam nodded his head, liking the idea. “Sounds good to me. Cas what do you say?” Cas agreed that it was a good idea so they hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel, figuring if everyone was still at the restaurant they would just wait for them.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The three men had started to talk to the other guests and they all mutually decided that all of them were entitled asshats. All except one that Sam had found and seemed to enjoy talking to more than the rest whose name was Jessica. She was a cute little blonde and even Cas had to admit that she was good looking and she and Sam looked like they got along pretty well. Sam had even liked her so much that when dinner came around he opted to sit next to her instead of his brother and Cas.

After dinner was done with only mild glaring between Cas and Lisa and another quiet yet heated argument between the supposedly happy couple of the week, they were hanging out in Dean and Cas’ room while they listened as Sam went on and on about her, making Dean roll his eyes but smile at his smitten little brother. “We get it, Sammy. She’s the best girl in the world and you’re in love even though you haven’t even known her that long.” He said good naturedly.

Sam just laughed it off, “Yeah, I guess it runs in the family.” He jabbed back, laughing until he realized what he said. He looked at Cas and tried to think of something as fast as he could. “Our parents,” he started, trying to do some damage control, “they fell in love when they didn’t know each other for long. That’s what I meant.” He clarified even though his parents hated each other when they first met, his voice getting more quiet as he talked and clearing his throat.

Dean and Cas calmed down significantly after that. “I happen to think it’s cute, Sam.” Cas told him. “I can’t imagine a cuter couple” he said, poking Sam in the side.

The older Winchester looked at his brother and Cas getting along so well, none of the people he dated ever got along with Sam that well or this fast. “Yeah… me neither.” He said, agreeing with Cas so he wasn’t just sitting there and staring. “Now I don’t know about you guys, but I am starving.” He told them, getting up from the chair near the bed.

The other two got up from the bed as well, “You’re always hungry.” Sam commented. Dean started to stretch to get the kinks out of his back from having sat in the uncomfortable chair for so long. “Why didn’t you just sit on the bed with us? There was plenty of room.” He reminded his brother.

Dean looked at the bed then at Cas, thinking back to seeing it being defiled with a naked Balthazar on it. “Just didn’t feel like it is all.”

Sam, having not known what happened assumed it had something to do with why they were acting weird earlier. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, one of you is going to tell me what happened between you and I’m not leaving until you do.” He ordered them both.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas spent the next fifteen minutes telling Sam what had happened when it became apparent that Dean wasn’t going to say anything. The man stared at him, mouth agape with shock at his actions.

“I would’ve expected that from Dean-”

“Hey!” Dean yelled, offended.

“-but you doing it, Cas.” Sam shook his head in disappointment, ignoring his brother. “I know I haven’t known you for long but I thought you were better than this. And after all we talked about at dinner.” He shook his head

He didn’t know he could ever feel more like a piece of shit than when someone like Sam was disappointed in him. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight, and I was upset.” He told the brothers.

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.” He said, discontent all over his face before exiting the room in a huff, leaving Cas and Dean to stand in silence.

Dean turned to face him, “I’m gonna head to bed. Don’t want to have to face any drama tomorrow without getting my beauty sleep.” He let the man know.

Cas started to reach, as if he was going to touch Dean but thought better of it. “You could sleep on the bed tonight. They’ve changed the sheets so you wouldn’t be sleeping where… you know.”

He looked between the bed and Cas again, considering. “Yeah, okay. I guess we just need to make sure to stay on our own sides of the bed tonight.” He reminded, making Cas give a small smile and nod.

Both of them had the best nights sleep that night than they’d had in weeks.


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding guests get free reign for the day but we only care about the boys and Cas and Dean get some help from the people that love them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General consensus seemed to be posting a chapter today so I hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter will be the last and won't be up for a couple of weeks because of Chicon. I have another WIP that I just started if you wanna check it out!!

When Cas woke up, having rolled onto his side at some point in the night, his first thought was that he wasn’t completely sure that he wanted to ever leave this bed. If he could then he would live in this bed and just have room service bring him food whenever he was hungry. As nice as that sounded though, he really had to pee so he knew he needed to get up. He tried to push up on his elbow, only to be blocked by a weight around his abdomen. He looked down and saw an arm wrapped around him, keeping him down and he realized that someone had been spooning him. Closing his eyes he started praying to any God there was out there that he hadn’t somehow blacked out and slept with Balthazar again last night and that’s who it was. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head around and opened his eyes, seeing Dean with his face pressed into the pillow close to where Cas’ head previously was and still sound asleep. He blew out a huge breath of relief and plopped back down on the bed. He could just stay here and wait for Dean to wake up, but he was afraid that with how bad he had to pee that the man would get a rather rude awakening if he didn’t get up right now.

 

“Dean.” He whispered, hoping he’d just be able to gently wake the man. “Dean.” He tried a bit louder when he didn’t even stir. Rolling his eyes he started to shake the arm that was around him. “Dean” he said in a normal voice, the need to pee getting more insistent as time passed. The man jolted awake, Cas letting him take a minute to collect himself. “I have to pee.” He informed the man, pointedly looking at the arm still securely around him.

 

Dean looked to where Cas’ eyes were and jerked back in the bed, pulling his arm with him. “Shit, Cas. I’m so sorry, I don’t even know how that happened.”

 

Cas didn’t care about his apologies at that moment though. “It’s fine Dean, but right now all I care about is emptying my bladder.” He told the man, getting up from the bed and heading to the restroom.

 

Dean ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath. Getting up, he got into his bag and got out the clothes he would wear for the day and his toiletries to brush his teeth and shave. Hearing the toilet flush, he waited for Cas to come out only to hear the shower turn on instead, making him groan. He waited a few minutes, sure it would’ve been enough time for Cas to have gotten into the shower before knocking and slightly opening the doors. “Are you decent?” he asked, eyes shut in case Cas wasn’t in the shower yet.

 

There was no answer for a moment. “Not really, but I’m already in the shower and my nakedness is not visible if that’s what you mean.”

 

Dean chuckled, opening his eyes. “Yes, Cas that is what I meant. I need to shave and brush my teeth, mind if I come in so I can do that?”

 

He went in after he got confirmation that it was alright with Cas. He took his time in doing what he needed to do, not on purpose though. It was more because he was having a hard time when he was having thoughts that he had never before had in his entire life. He knew that Cas was naked not too far from him, curious about what the other man would look like when he was dripping wet and unclothed. How much he would want to strip down and step into the shower with him just to be able to see what it was like to kiss him while water was pouring down on their naked bodies as they ground against one another. “Dean,” He was broken from his thoughts. “are you almost done? I’m getting all pruned up in here.”

 

Quickly running his razor over the last few spots on his face that he missed and only cutting himself once, he grabbed a hand towel and got rid of the rest of the shaving cream and water that was left. “Yep, sorry. Headed out right now.” He made sure to not look in the direction of the shower in case he saw something that might upset Cas, or something that he may want to explore a bit.

 

He quickly got himself dressed and ready for the day, figuring he’d opt to shower later that night instead of taking up more time that morning. The other man came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel and not bothering to try and brush it. Dean figured that must be why he always looks like he just had some very vigorous sex.

 

Cas noticed that Dean was already dressed and ready for the day. “You’re not going to shower?” it didn’t sound judgmental, just curious.

 

“No, I think I’ll just take one tonight instead. Besides, I’m already dressed so I don’t see the point in it now.” He shrugged it off. “You ready to head downstairs? We might actually be early for the first time since we’ve been here.”

 

“Actually, you can go on down. I’ve got some stuff I need to do still.” He smiled at Dean who nodded and left the room. He was dialing Charlie’s number in an instant.

 

_“Cas, what’s up? How’s the wedding? Is Dean being an ass?”_ She asked in quick succession.

 

He ignored her questions. “Dean and I woke up this morning and he was spooning me!” he blurted out.

 

_“What?! That’s amazing! Does that mean he likes you and you guys did the deed?”_ she sounded so excited that he was sorry he’d have to burst her bubble.

 

“No, we were just in the same bed.” He took a deep breath, dreading having to tell her what else happened. “I slept with Balthazar.” There was silence on the other end so he continued. “I don’t know what to do because I’m pretty positive that I love Dean but when I was with Balthazar again it was just as amazing as I remembered when we were in love and I just don’t know what to do.”

 

The line was silent for another moment before Charlie spoke again, sounding agitated that he was like this but also sad. “Bit of advice? If you’re trying to choose between two guys, always pick the second one. Cause if you really and truly loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with the second.” She hung up after that.

 

It was an abrupt ending to their conversation but it was sage advice that Castiel took to heart. Even though he went down later he was still early. Dean was right about them getting there in time for once. There was a buffet set out for breakfast today but since all the food was set on hot plates they knew it would be fine if they waited for everyone else so he took his seat, Dean having been sure to save a seat next to him for Cas and Sam just in case he decided to sit with them instead of Jessica.

 

As people started to slowly show up, everyone else taking a page from Cas and Dean and taking their seats instead of digging into the food as small talk started around the table. To their surprise Jessica actually showed up and sat down right next to Cas who smiled big at her as they started talking to each other. Dean wasn’t paying attention to what the two were saying, all he paid attention to was how genuinely happy Cas looked for the first time since they got here and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well.

 

“You’re being so obvious right now.” He jumped when Sam talked into his ear, the younger brother laughing and moving away from Dean to not get hit and so he could sit next to Jessica. He knew his brother was right, doesn’t mean he couldn’t kick his ass later for pointing it out though.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Balthazar had sat across from them. “Is that supposed to be a problem? I thought couples always openly showed affection and how much they love each other.”

 

Cas and Jess had stopped talking, Dean glared at the man across from him. “How would you know? It’s not like you ever did it.” He pointed out.

 

Instead of getting mad, Balthazar just nodded and agreed. “You’re right. I never did, but don’t you worry you big brute. I’ll get it right the second time around as soon as he’s done with you.” He looked at Cas when he said the last part, letting him know he was talking about him as if there was any question to it. Dean gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not respond. “Where’s all that bravado you had when you defended him last time? No more black eyes, or threats for me? What a pity.” He teased.

 

“Balthazar!” Matt scolded, walking in with Lisa a few steps behind him and looking like she’d rather be anywhere else than there. “This week is not for you to be an ass to my wedding guests, it is for all of us to learn to get along with each other before I tie the knot and we become family. Then after that is when we start to hate one another.” He joked, getting a few laughs from the guests and a glare at the back of his head from Lisa. “So what are we waiting for? Everyone dig in, grab some plates and eat to your heart’s desire!” he announced, making everyone get up and start to fill up their plates with food.

 

Cas was behind Dean with his own plate while they waited until they could start filling them up. “Thank you for not losing your temper back there.” He told the other man.

 

Dean scoffed and glanced back at Cas, “Trust me, if I had it my way then I would’ve kicked his ass all over again.”

 

“Not that I’m condoning violence or anything but… what made you stop yourself just now?” he asked.

 

He wanted to tell him the real reason why. How he wasn’t so sure that Balthazar wasn’t right about how Cas would end up going back to him. “I didn’t want to cause a scene. This week isn’t about me.” He settled on.

 

Cas could tell that wasn’t the actual reason but didn’t push for the real one. Everyone was sitting at the table and enjoying their breakfast when Matt stood and started clinking his glass with a knife to grab everyone’s attention. “While we know how much you all love having your days planned entirely by us,” he looked behind him and smiled at Lisa who barely raised one side of her mouth to smile back, “we figured you could all use a break for the evening and do what you want to. Explore, try some of the fine dining in this beautiful country, go for a swim in the ocean. Enjoy yourselves and then for tonight we have something planned, it’s a dinner at the finest restaurant we could find near us. Instead of one big table for us all to be crammed together, we have arranged for all the couples to have their own tables so they could talk more privately and those that are here without a partner can always find someone else to pair off with if they like or just find your own group to talk with and push some tables together. Either way, we’ll all have a great time tonight, so whenever you’re done you can all be on your merry way to doing whatever you’d like.”

 

He hadn’t even sat down yet when there were chairs being pushed back from the table and people scurrying off for their day of exploring.

 

The brothers and Cas stood as well, taking their time. “So what’s on the agenda for today then?” Dean asked, looking at the other three.

 

Sam coughed, looking at his brother awkwardly. Jessica, seeing that Sam was uncomfortable answered for him. “Actually, your brother and I were gonna go to the beach today.”

 

Dean nodded his head, “All right, does the beach sound good to you Cas?” he checked with the man, getting confirmation. “Great, we’re all going to the beach. Just need to get changed into some beach wear and we’ll be on our way.” He clapped his hands together and headed for the elevators to go up to his room, the others following. Turning around to look at his brother and Jess he assured them, “Don’t worry, we’ll do our best to give you two some alone time.”

 

Sam huffed a laugh as they got into the elevator, “Are you sure we shouldn’t be the ones giving you two the privacy?”

 

Dean gave him a warning look while Jessica stifled a laugh behind her hand.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

This was a bad idea, this was a very bad idea. He just wanted to be here so he could make fun of his brother later for when he would inevitably drool over the girl he’s got his eye on, all he’s done is screw himself since he has to see Cas running around and playing volleyball with Jessica when he didn’t have a shirt on and in clingy board shorts.

 

Sam was lying on his back with sunglasses on and laughing at his brother, knowing what the plan had been. “Oh man, this must really suck for you. I mean, I’m not gonna lie he’s a good looking guy, but even I would have never guessed that he’d have muscles under those clothes. It almost looks like he could give you a run for your money in that department.” Dean knew he had a good body but seeing that Cas’ was equally as good or hell, maybe even better, he put a t-shirt on to cover himself up.

 

“Shut up, Sam” Dean grumbled back to him, arms on his knees as he watched on. “I’m actually uh… I’m kinda freaking out right now though. Seriously.” He told his brother, making Sam sit up and look at his brother.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, concerned as to what had his brother so worried. “Come on, talk to me man. You’re never this serious, it’s freaking me out over here.” Sam told him when Dean didn’t say anything.

 

He took another minute to himself, feeling his brother’s eyes on him. “They practically want all the people who came here as couples today to have a date night tonight. Meaning me and Cas are going to be on a date, complete with romantic candle in the middle like some crappy cliché romance movie. I just think that it’ll be awkward between us after that.”

 

Sam burst out laughing and fell onto his back. “That’s it? That’s what had you freaking out? Man, you are ridiculous.” He told Dean.

 

“It’s not funny, Sam! What are we going to talk about when we’re forced into a date tonight?” His brother sounded genuinely distressed but Sam found it all hilarious.

 

He sat up again, letting himself calm down from his laughing fit. “The exact same things you’ve talked about on all your other dates back home, you idiot. You two have been dating for a couple months now and has there been a single moment of boredom or awkwardness between the two of you during any of that time?”

 

Dean looked appalled. “Those were not dates, not really. We were just hanging out, you and I hang out and go out to eat all the time, doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you guys cook for each other, you’ve been to see each other at work, and you go to restaurants alone together, you’re literally drooling over him not having a shirt on! You both like each other so why is it so hard to believe that you two have pretty much been a couple for a while now, minus the kissing which you apparently just now started doing.”

 

He had to think for a second before realizing Sam was right. “Okay, fine you’re right but it doesn’t matter anymore. I told him I’d want something more and he thinks I’m lying to him just so us being here together would seem more believable to Lisa.” He pouted.

 

To his surprise Sam just shrugged. “So show him that you’re serious.” Dean looked down at the sand, not wanting to look at his brother.

 

“I tried that too. I’m telling you man, he just doesn’t want the same things I do.”

 

Sam bent down to try and catch his brother’s eye. “I can help if you’d like.” He offered.


	16. I think I'm Gonna Like it Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, there's gonna be another chapter after this one! Also, I'm thinking of turning this into a series. Let me know what you think!

Sam took a step back to look at his handiwork. “What do you think?” he asked Jessica who was standing next to him.

 

She nodded her head and gave Dean an approving look. “He looks good, Cas is gonna melt when he sees him. That shirt really brings out his eyes and might actually make Cas change his mind about whatever is going on between them.” Sam smiled at her, knowing the compliment was more for him doing a good job than Dean’s actual appearance.

 

Dean smiled at the compliment nonetheless. “So this is supposed to somehow make him believe that I want to be with him?” he asked, sounding skeptical.

 

Rolling his eyes, he started shoving his brother out of the room. “Just trust me will ya? Besides, you need to get back to your room anyway so that you two can go down together.” He shoved Dean out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

When Dean got back to his room Cas was already ready to go an meet up with everyone else. “So we’re all going to Harry’s Prime Steakhouse tonight.” He informed “One good thing I can say about that place even without having been there yet, at least they have some edible food.” The other man didn’t seem to be listening, too busy staring at Dean. “What?” he asked, shifting and getting a bit self-conscious now.

 

Cas shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just that that shirt looks really good on you.” He complimented the man. He collected his thoughts and shook his head. “Are you ready to go then?”

 

Dean was smirking, silently thanking his brother and Jessica for their help with his outfit tonight or he never would’ve gotten that reaction out of Cas. “Yep, let’s do it.”

 

When they all got to the restaurant the couples were seated in a different section than the group of people who had come alone and would eat in a group. Sam managed to get Lisa and Matt get him and Jess a table in the couple section so  they could be together but he still mentioned something about it not being right that the solo people were separated. Dean was too busy freaking out again to care that much.

 

He was looking around the restaurant at how all the other couples seemed to be madly in love with each other, then there was him and Cas who were pretty much complete fakes. A hand landed on top of his on the table. “Are you okay? You’re acting like we’re about to be attacked or something.”

 

Not bothering to take his hand out from under Cas’ because he enjoyed the warmth he replied. “It’s just that… we’re technically on a date right now.”

 

Cas looked around them, “Besides the romantic lighting, how is this any different than the other times we’ve gone out to eat together?” he wondered.

 

“It’s really not,” Dean conceded, “It’s just that every other time it wasn’t called a date, it was just us two hanging out and getting to know each other.”

 

“Getting to know each other so we could fake date.” Cas reminded him and shrugged. “We can do that here too you know. It can be exactly the same, it doesn’t have to change just because of where we are.”

 

Dean nodded, “Okay I guess you’re right. Let’s just pretend like it’s any other time and enjoy having a decent meal here.”

 

They both did end up enjoying their time, their meals finished so everyone was just sitting around and talking now, a few of them with desserts in front of them. Dean started to get restless again after catching sight of Lisa and Matt’s table, Lisa still not looking happy. He almost felt bad for her.

 

Cas didn’t miss the mood shift. “Are you okay, is the food not sitting right or something? That steak did look a bit on the rare side.” he asked.

 

“I’m good,” he assured “it’s just that it’s weird ya know? This fancy place, my ex is right over there because she’s getting married and she wants me to be there.” He shook his head, thinking it was all just crazy.

 

“I don’t understand,” Cas told him, tilting his head and squinting “what’s the problem?”

 

His mouth hadn’t quite caught up with his brain yet when he said, “It should’ve been me who was going to marry her, this should be the week of my wedding right now. We had a great life together until she did what she did and I’d be lying if I said I don’t miss her every once in a while.” His voice got quieter. “She was supposed to marry me.”  He looked up just in time to see the heartbroken look on Cas’ face as he angrily shoved the chair from the table, gaining Sam’s attention from a few tables away. Dean shot up as well. “Cas, what the hell was that all about?” he asked.

 

The other man had unshed tears in his eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine. I think I might just need to go home, I’m really not feeling well and I don’t want to get anyone sick or end up being in anyone’s way if I stay here.” He ran the back of his hand across his eyes.

 

Dean had no idea what he was talking about. “Who’s way do you think you’re getting in?” he asked as calmly as he could but seriously confused. He had his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to calm a spooked animal.

 

Cas let out a wet and incredulous laugh. “I know why you brought me here.” They had gained the attention of the rest of the couples and those that had come alone were starting to take notice too. “I know you’re still in love with Lisa and that you just wanted to use me to try and get her back!”

 

“What?!” Sam yelled, knowing that wasn’t true and starting to stand from his seat but Jess pulled him back into it, giving him a look. Lisa was half standing and half sitting at her table, hope in her eyes as she continued to watch.

 

Cas had barely glanced at them. Fuck what Charlie had said.  “But you know what, it’s fine. You can be with Lisa since you have made it very clear that you want to marry her and I can be with Balthazar.”

 

Dean was just as stunned as everyone else. “Cas, I told you how I feel about you. What would make you think that I want something different?”

 

“You said you would marry her, if you want to be with her so bad I’m sure she would be fine with it. Lord knows Balthazar would take me back.” He sniffed and looked around the restaurant, noticing all eyes on him as he revealed their fake relationship. “Plus, let’s face it Dean. You can put up a front all you want but you and I both know that you’re not gay and you can’t do this fake relationship forever, not with me. Not with a man. There was a quiet gasp from Lisa and Balthazar was smirking, having figured the whole time that it was a complete farce. Dean took a step forward, putting his hands down by his sides. “You know what, you’re right Cas.” He admitted. “I’m not gay and I did say that I would’ve married Lisa, but that was a long time ago.” Cas let the tears start to freely fall even though he already knew and nodded his head, accepting it. “I know I’m not gay, Cas. I know I could never learn to love men. But something else I know is that you’re different. It’s _you_ Cas and it’s only ever been you since we first me. I’ve never felt any kind of connection with anyone else and it’s driving me crazy! When I found you and that douchebag together I was hurt and it’s taken me too long to realize that it hurt because it mattered to me. _You_ matter to me you idiot!” He was breathing hard and his face was red.

 

Cas looked at him. “You’re being serious.” He realized. “You were telling the truth the whole time.” He said, voice quiet as he realized what an ass he’d been for not believing. Dean nodded. Cas was on him in an instant, arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as they kissed desperately, both happy to actually be together at last.

 

Sam was smiling at his brother and newfound friend, happy they got their heads out of their asses. The two men pulled apart to breathe, placing their foreheads together. “I love you, you big idiot.” Dean told Cas, a real and goofy smile on his face.

 

“I love you too.” He replied, like it wasn’t obvious.

 

Balthazar got up from his seat and walked over to the two men who barely pulled apart to look at him. “I guess congratulations are in order then.” He looked at his ex. “I guess I’ll see you around, Cassie.” He could see Dean glaring at him from the corner of his eye so he took a step back and just stared at the happy couple before giving them both a smile. “I’ve got to say, I didn’t see this whole you two actually getting together thing coming but you really do look happy and that’s something you deserve, Castiel.” He looked between them again, they both looked like they were glowing they were so happy. He shook his head with a small but sad smile. “You’ll be in love ‘til it kills you both.” He informed them before he walked out of the restaurant, not able to look at them anymore.

 

Cas was quiet before he started laughing, shoving his face into Dean’s chest to try and control it. The taller man placed a hand on the back of Cas’ neck, smiling and resting his cheek on the top of his head. “So what does that make us then?” Dean asked, making Cas pull his face away from the taller man.

“I suppose that would make us boyfriends. If you’re okay with that term.” He said, trying to search Dean’s face for any signs of being uncomfortable with it, just to be rewarded with a big smile.

Leaning down, he kissed the shorter man softly. “I like that.” He said against his lips, making their next kiss difficult when they were smiling the whole time.

Sam stood from his chair and walked over to them, clapping them both on the shoulders. “I’m glad you guys stopped being stupid, but I suggest you go figure out what to do somewhere where you won’t be interrupting the evening.” He pointedly looked around, making the two notice that all eyes were on them, some smiling and others looking irritated.

Dean nodded and they let go of one another. “I just gotta do something real quick. Wanna meet me back at the room?” Cas nodded his head and they kissed one last time, both loving that they could do it now. He looked over at Lisa after Cas had left, she was smiling but still had a sad look about her and though it wasn’t his fault, he still felt bad about it. “I’m sorry, Lis. I really am.” He told her. “But you have to know that while I loved our time together, I wouldn’t be able to do it again. I really do hope you and Matt are happy.”

She looked over at her fiancée and grabbed hold of his hand. “Thank you, Dean. It takes a big man to wish his ex-love a happy marriage.” Matt told him, nodding his head in thanks while stroking Lisa’s hand.

“Another thing before I go, I may not be a big part of their lives anymore but if I ever hear anything about you doing anything bad to Ben or Lisa, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll be able to taste it.” Lisa brought her free hand up to her mouth and laughed behind it. “Sort whatever issues you have with Ben out if you want to stay alive long enough for your one month anniversary.”

Matt swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Thank you, Dean. Really, we’ve been talking it out and we know that while we have problems… we’ll work them out together.” Lisa told him, only sounding sort of sure that they would. “Also, since I assume we won’t be seeing you or Cas for a while, could you apologize to him for me? I know I was a bit of a bitch to him since we got here.”

Dean nodded, agreeing to apologize to his new boyfriend for her. She stood from her seat, letting go of Matt’s hand to come up to Dean and wrap him in a hug. “Does he really make you happy?” she asked quietly into his neck.

Hugging her back, he answered “He’s a huge pain in my ass, but he makes me happier than anyone ever has. No offense.” She laughed and pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye.

“None taken. Now you go, he’s waiting for you.” She told him.

Before he could walk out the door, Sam was by his side again and pulling him into a hug then letting go quickly. “Congratulations, bro.”

Giving his brother a smile, he squeezed his shoulder and left the restaurant to catch a cab and get back to Cas at their room.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

They all mutually decided to get seats together on the flight back home after the wedding, Sam having to say goodbye to Jessica but promising to stay in touch with one another. Cas offered to make Dean an honorary member of the mile high club to help relax him but Dean rejected it, too nervous to get up out of his seat let alone to get anything else up.

After they made it back home, having congratulated Matt and Lisa on their marriage and one last threat sent Matt’s way from Dean, they all parted ways and the three men decided to go and have a meal at The Roadhouse, missing the taste of home that they didn’t get while gone.

Ellen stalked over to the table, putting her notepad on the table and staring at Dean and Castiel. “What the hell is going on over here?” she asked, curiosity in her voice instead of anger.

Dean beamed at her and put an arm around Cas’ shoulders who smiled back at him. “Ellen, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Cas. We’ve been dating for a few months now and I figured it’s about time you two got acquainted since we’re going to be a part of each other’s lives.”

Ellen’s stoic face started to turn into a smile. “Nice to meet you, Cas. We’re all so glad that you’re here and hope you’re here to stay.” She took their orders, smiling more than Dean thinks he’s ever seen her smile the whole time he’s known her.

After she left Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “That was weird.” Sam commented, Dean nodding in agreeance.

“Dean,” Cas got his boyfriends attention. “You said we’ve been dating three months.” He said, smiling at him.

Realizing that he did in fact say that, he coughed nervously into his hand. “Yeah, it’s just that that’s when we uh…. When we met each other that first time or we kind of have.” He could feel his face getting red, thinking he’d fucked something up already after making things official.

A hand landed on his leg and squeezed. “It’s okay, Dean. I just didn’t think you would’ve counted that time as us dating. I think it’s cute.” He reassured him, squeezing Dean’s leg one more time before removing his hand.

Dean smiled at Cas and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Awww, that’s adorable.” Sam piped up from across the table, letting his presence be known again. “I didn’t know my big and macho brother could be such a sap.” He laughed.

Picking up his napkin, Dean crumpled it up and threw it across at Sam’s face to get him to shut up. “I’ll have you know that I am still very macho and still very much your big brother that can kick your ass.”

The men all laughed, happy to be genuinely enjoying themselves without any kind of charade or lies. Jo eventually came by to drop their food off and offer a congratulations to Dean and Cas. “Guess that means you and I have no other choice than to get together, Sam.” She joked, making the tall man laugh.

“Actually, I met someone while we were at the wedding who I’m going to keep in touch with.” He averted his eyes so he didn’t have to look at anyone when he said it.

Jo’s face lit up in a smile, “That’s great! You guys are doing really well for yourselves, when the hell is it gonna be my turn?” She turned to walk away and the men could hear her mumbling about being forever alone as she left.

They were enjoying their food when Cas’ phone started vibrating in his back pocket, making the whole bench vibrate as well. “Cas if that is what I think it is then you are much kinkier than I thought.” Dean commented, smirking at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes at him while reaching for his phone.

“Hello?” he answered.

“ _Cassie, what’s going on little bro?”_ he heard Gabriel’s voice. _“When the hell are you coming back so we can catch up?”_

He looked between the brothers. “Actually we’re at The Roadhouse right now if you wanna stop by.” He offered, knowing his brother wouldn’t say no to that.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

After Gabe got to the restaurant and sat down, the boys told him everything that happened to catch him up. Afterward he leaned back against the bench seat and exhaled. “Well damn, if you two are actually together now I guess we have no other choice but to start bumping uglies as well huh Sammy boy?” he elbowed the taller man and purred at him.

Deans’ eyes widened at the second person to try and get with his little brother. “You know,” Cas started, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. “now that I see that Sam is in such high demand I’m starting to think that I may have picked the wrong brother.” He took a drink of his soda and set it back down on the table, acting nonchalant as ever while Dean scowled at him.

Sam laughed and winked at Cas, both of them knowing it would irritate Dean. “I know you’re not being serious right now but I will honest to God leave right now if you don’t knock your shit off.” Dean stormed, not amused by their antics.

Cas grabbed Dean’s chin and pulled him into a kiss to soothe him. “You won’t leave, you love me too much to do that.” Cas told him. “Also I’m on the outside so I’d have to get out for you to leave and that’s not gonna happen.”

That earned him a smile from Dean and the mood at the table went back to normal.

Looking around the table, Dean saw the smiling faces of his new boyfriend, his brother and his boyfriends’ brother, who he could honestly do without, and there was only one thing that he could think of at that moment. He could see himself being happy here, with these people.

He didn’t realize the dopey look that was on his face until Gabriel called him out on it and asked what he was smiling for. He just shrugged at the question. “I’m just happy. Happier than I have been in a long time.” He saw the smile that put on Sam’s face, glad that his brother felt that way. He looked over at Cas. “I think I’m gonna keep you.” He told him, wrapping his arms around him as best he could and pulling him in for a deep kiss that he couldn’t get enough of.


	17. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cas' birthday and the relationship is moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your feedback. Be sure to be on the lookout for the start of the second part of this series that I will be turning it into!! Hope you enjoyed!

Dean checked his watch for the thousandth time, getting impatient with his boyfriend. “Come on already, we’re gonna be late for our reservations and I will not hesitate to leave you here so I can go get some food in me!” He yelled into the small apartment.

A loud thud came from his bedroom before Cas was coming out, buttoning up his shirt along the way. “I’m ready, are you happy now?”

He considered for a moment and looked Cas up and down. He looked really good when he was dressed up… like really good. “Not really, I told you that you didn’t have to dress up. You would’ve looked hot in one of my T-shirts and a pair of dirty jeans.” He said, approaching the other man and grabbing him by his hips.

“I know what you told me, sorry if I wanted to look good for my birthday dinner.” He stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Dean, letting the kiss linger for long enough that it started to get heated and they were panting when they pulled apart. “Do we really have to go?” he asked, breathless.

Dean laughed and pulled him impossibly closer to his body. “I suppose we don’t have to go if you really don’t want to. I just want to take you out for your birthday, treat you special and all that jazz.” He had a pout on his face and Cas laughed, pushing him away.

“Fine, fine. If you insist then I suppose we can go out to eat, but I hope you have something special planned for me after we get back too.” He told Dean, eyes full of lust almost making Dean shiver and change his mind.

He opened the door for Cas, letting him go out first and slapping his ass on the way, causing him to jump and Dean to smile.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean ran ahead to hold the door open for Cas to walk through when they go to the Roadhouse. “You realize that just because it’s my birthday it doesn’t mean I can’t open my own doors right?” Cas told him, raising a brow.

Shrugging, he walked through after Cas. “I realize that, doesn’t mean I can’t be nice and do it for you.” He wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer. “Ellen, where’s my table?!” Dean yelled into the restaurant.

Ellen emerged from the back giving him a dirty look before her eyes landed on Cas and she smiled at him. “Happy Birthday, sweetie.” She told him and as if on cue people started popping up from behind the counter and booths shouting ‘Happy Birthday’s’ at him as well.

He looked around to see friends and family, Jo coming out of the kitchen carrying a birthday cake as they started singing to him. Dean led him to a table in the middle of the restaurant and sat him down, Jo setting the cake in front of him. He may have been happily surprised but he gave Dean a dirty look anyway for not letting him in on what was happening.

They finished singing and he blew out his candles to applause from everyone. “Thank you, everyone. I appreciate it, even though I figured a certain best friend would’ve told me beforehand,” he looked pointedly at Charlie who was just smiling and didn’t look sorry, “this is really great you guys.” He told them, standing to start giving hugs.

He was surprised yet happy to see Sam there outside the group and walked over to him. “I am so disappointed in you, Sam. What kind of friendship are we supposed to have if you keep things from me?” he joked, hugging the huge man in thanks.

When they broke the hug, Sam wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and walked him back to the group of people gathered at the table with the cake. “Me not telling you is payback for introducing your brother to us. Guy won’t leave me alone and it’s been months.” Cas just laughed it off, knowing his brother was very persistent.

“Just ignore him and he usually gives up after a few years or so.” They got to the table and Sam withdrew his arm only for it to be replaced by Dean’s. “Speak of the devil.” He said as Gabe sidled up next to Sam.

Gabe punched Cas in the shoulder. “Happy birthday, bro. My man candy over here told me we were throwing you a surprise party and of course I had to be here!” he leaned his body back so it was being held up by Sam, the taller man being nice enough to not move.

Sam gave a pleading look to Cas. “Years?” he mouthed. Cas gave him a sympathetic smile back but nodded his head.

They all sat down at the tables, starting to dole out the cake so everyone had a slice. “So Cas,” Dean said, making the man look at him. “I was thinking, we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately and it got me thinking about some things.”

Cas’ heart stopped. This was it, Dean was finished with him and he wanted to show him a good time tonight just so he could break up with him after they had some fun, it was going to be like Balthazar breaking up with him all over again except this was going to be in front of the people he loved. He tried to calm his now racing heart, making himself breathe steadily. “Okay.” He said, probably sounding more scared than he wanted to.

Dean saw that Cas was starting to panic and pulled him into his arms, wanting to soothe him. “It’s alright, I know what you’re thinking and I’m not going anywhere.” He assured him quietly. They pulled apart when Dean was sure that Cas was going to be okay. “I was just going to say, that we’ve been spending a lot of time together these last five months and I was thinking maybe we should move in together?” he asked, looking hopeful. Cas didn’t answer immediately. “If you don’t want to it’s fine, it was just something I thought we could do. It’s probably too early anyway and we’ve never talked about it before and I’m just throwing the option at you out of nowhere..”

“Dean, it’s fine.” Cas interrupted him with a smile, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own. “I’d love to move in with you.”

Two plates with cake on them were slid in front of the two, both plates going ignored. “Hey, that’s great and all but you’re gonna eat that damn cake if I have to force feed it to you.” Gabriel told them, pointing with his fork. “I made this especially for you Cassie, and since you two are practically the same person you’re both going to sit there and enjoy it.”

That got the both of them laughing and they turned so they were facing the center of the table. “We can move in together on one condition.” Cas said to Dean, making the man stop to listen.

“You name it and it’s done.” He told him, wanting to move in together no matter what he had to do.

Cas smiled at him. “We have to move into your place, I think there’s more memories there. Better memories when we officially started this.”

Dean thought back to a few weeks after they’d decided to actually start dating and how flexible he found out that Cas was. Hell yeah there were better memories there. “Deal.” He agreed. “Maybe someday we can even get a bigger place. A place of our own.”

The men couldn’t stop smiling at each other. Yeah, a place they could call their own sounded nice, as long as they were together.


	18. Chapter 18

I've turned this into a series, subscribe to TKFBAMRB if you'd like to keep updated with what's going on in Dean and Cas' lives after the end of this!


End file.
